Who knew?
by LaydiiV
Summary: Rin never knew that she would fall in love with her sister's boss. AU. SessRin, InuKa, MiroSan, KouAya.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome awoke at 8:22 am. Seeing the time, she rinsed herself quickly. She ran out the house in a hurry, not even realizing she left an important item at home. She started work at 9:15, she lived an hour away from her job, and it was morning rush hour, who could she have made it. Someone was on her side, the train became express and a co-worker saw her getting out of the train stop and drove her to work. She made it exactly at 8:59 am.

Settling down at her desk, she realized she forgot her wallet, and lunch for today.

"Kagome, the boss is coming today." Another co-worker informed her.

Great, she guessed today wasn't her day.

Rin was forced to wake up due to the ruckus of her sister's movement. No one told her to go out with Hojo last night and returned home past midnight. Rin had to get ready for class anyways. She got ready and put on her uniform. The black mini skirt and white shirt made Rin look like she was going to a funeral. Before she left for school, she saw her sister's wallet on the desk. Knowing that she left her wallet, she knew that she left her lunch as well. She went downstairs to find her mother placing Kagome's lunch on the counter.

"I'll bring it to her, and then I'll head for school." Rin said.

"You better, Sota will be graduating high school before you do." Her mother joked.

Rin ran outside to greet grandpa and Sota before heading to her older sister's work place.

Once reaching the place, she saw Ayame, which is Kagome's friend, Kouga's, girlfriend.

"Hey Rin, what are you doing here? What about school?" Ayame asked. She was the receptionist of the company.

"Kagome's left her wallet and lunch."

"Out with Hojo again?"

Rin nodded.

"Last floor, ask for Kagome, you know the drill, and hurry up. The boss is coming back and I heard he's not in a good mood. His girlfriend was caught cheating on with some employee of hers." She gossiped.

"I'll run out, I have school anyways. I haven't been there since last week. Mom is going to kill me."

Rin quickly walked to the elevator. She waited patiently for the third elevator which went all the way to the last floor, which was the only elevator for the 15th floor and up. Surprisingly empty, Rin entered and pressed the last floor button, soon a hand came to stop the elevator. Rin looked up to see a tall handsome male. His long silver hair was pushed back into a neat ponytail. His amber eyes shined brightly with power and fierceness displayed. His Armani Exchange black suit and deep red tie made him look like he owned this company. Little did Rin know, was that he did own it.

Sesshomaru was a man of many talents and little words. The media knew this, his family knew this, hell his cable guy knew this, so why doesn't Kagura know this. He didn't care if she cheated with an employee, damn he cheats on her all the time with his. Except his secretary, she's defiantly not his cup of tea. Kagome was too much for him. But the point of it all was he doesn't care. It's not like they're going to get married. No he refuses the con joining of two companies; he would never make that mistake like his father did.

Thinking of his father, put Sesshomaru in a bad mood, Kagura's insolate calling put him in a worse mood, and the fact that his limo was stuck in traffic just got on his last nerve. After a half an hour in traffic, Sesshomaru finally entered his company. Ignoring his receptionist, he continued to the elevator. Someone already stepped in, and the door was about to close. To avoid waiting for it, he quickly went after it. Preventing the door from closing, he put his hand through the doors and they opened up. He entered the elevator.

Sesshomaru briefly eyed his company in the small room.

The average height brunette girl seemed to be at a young age. He was possibly ten years older than her. She was gorgeous, he would admit that. Her body was beyond her age. She was well endowed from head to toe. She was the definition of Sesshomaru's perfect woman. He didn't like skinny girls like Kagura, he liked girls with hips and didn't mind if their thighs touched a bit.

He was a dog when it came to females, especially when they had something he liked. The reason he was with Kagura was because they were good friends at first. The fame of dating him got to her head and she became warped.

Getting back to reality, Sesshomaru noticed that the girl was still in the elevator with him. It seemed she was going on one of the last floors of his building. He noticed how well that uniform looked good on her. So she was probably in high school.

The last floor elevator doors opened to reveal many working individuals. The girl stepped out first.

Yep, Sesshomaru really valued her body. Perfect ten in his book. The girl briefly spoke to his half brother Inuyasha. He smiled and pointed to his secretary. Sesshomaru went up to Inuyasha.

"Hey, who was that girl?" He asked.

Inuyasha eyed his elder brother in wonderment. He never was concerned for another person.

"That's Rin, she's Kagome's sister. It seems that she left her items at home, and Rin came to give it to her." He answered.

"Rin," He said more to himself than to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru walked away from him and entered his office, not before checking out Rin and being greeted by Kagome. Rin, too, greets Sesshomaru, the same as Kagome did.

When Rin leaves, he calls Kagome into his office.

Noticing she was nervous, she quickly apologizes for Rin coming here and explained her story to him. He hardly listened, but waited until she was done.

"I did not call you for that Ms. Kagome. I called you over to ask why your sister did not contact you before coming over."

She stood in place. "Well the only money we receive is my pay checks, my father's pension and my grandfather's retirement. But with paying the mortgage and sending my siblings to private school, and renovations, debts, and bills; we don't have money to purchase a cell phone. Even I don't have one sure, but my pay is excellent, I am not complaining." She babbled.

Kagome's body language was displaying nervousness and fright. Sesshomaru was proud that he has a high authority in their fear.

"Very well, I would put an extra eight hundred dollars in your pay for you to be able to get in contact. I don't wish for siblings to distract you from your work." Sesshomaru was obviously lying. He wanted Kagome to inform him when her sister would enter the company again.

"Yes of course sir," she said.

"Make sure you inform me if she enters the building. She would need to come here during lunch hours."

"Um, sir, she's in high school, I don't think they will allow her to go outside or to the company, especially, if it is my fault. I do apologize again sir, and thank you."

Kagome left the office. Completely disappointed and upset, Sesshomaru decided to drown himself in paper work, with the loving brunette at the back of his mind. Whatever Sesshomaru wants he gets.

_I can't believe my sister has such a hot boss. What the hell she's doing with Hojo? Even Inuyasha is better than him. _Rin thought as she walked out of the building. At a red light, she began crossing the street to the train when a car was approaching to her fast.

Quickly noticing the car, Rin moved right away before the driver finally saw her and swerved away. The driver came out the car to reveal a tall beautiful woman with a light purple Michel Kors dress and Chanel black pumps.

"Are you insane? You are in my way." The rich bitch said.

Rin was going to say something, but she realized she hurt her ankle when she moved out the way and landed on the pavement. The rich girl came closer to her; Rin was currently on the floor holding onto her ankle.

"Did you hear me, little girl?"

Rin was fed up. With her good leg, she spin kicked the woman to the ground. She fell on her ass first then her head hit the ground. Both females couldn't move. The commotion caused the cops to enter the scene.

At the nearest precinct, Kagome, her mother, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha entered to find Rin and Kagura disputing with the cops. The young male, Kouga, the youngest chief of police, was getting a headache with these two.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled out.

The young chief turns to see his former crush and good friend with her mother and other people.

Kagome goes up to Rin and slaps her. Rin, not flinching, kept her head down. She didn't want anyone to see her tears threatening to come out her eyes. Sesshomaru was impressed by Rin's behavior and a bit angry at Kagome's.

"Sess, please lock this girl away forever." Kagura whined.

"With all due respect ma'am, this could have been avoided if you didn't almost hit Rin with your car. And running a red light, I might add." Kouga said.

Kagura glared at the chief before looking back to her boyfriend. She was shocked when she saw his eyes glaring at her.

"Please, Sess, lock her away."

"I would do no such thing; it was your fault as much as it was the girl's."

"B-but because of her, I have a slight concussion."

"So if your head hurts then shut up." Rin said slightly pushing Kagome away from her. She slowly rose up, but due to her sprained ankle, she went tumbling down.

Sesshomaru quickly caught her before she hit the floor. Rin looked up her sister's boss, she smiled in gratitude. Sesshomaru allowed Rin to support her weight on him.

"I sprained my ankle because of your reckless driving, so I guess we are even, so don't ask boss man over here to lock me away. You are at fault too."

Kagome was beyond embarrassed. Her sister decided to cause a scene in the precinct with her boss' girlfriend and now her boss is helping her sister stand up due to her ankle.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am?" Kagura said, still upset that her boyfriend was holding onto the girl that caused her headache.

"The bitch that broke my ankle," She directed her attention to Kouga. "So what am I charged with? Assault, self defense, or murder, if she doesn't shut up," she said.

"Rin, you know this isn't your first offense, you may go to jail."

"Jail, for what," Their mother cried.

"Hey, Rin should walk out free," Inuyasha defended. He liked Rin. He got along with Kagome's sister, she was helping him with winning Kagome's heart.

"I'm sorry, but Rin made her cause a concussion, some form of justice has to be paid." Kouga explained.

"She hurt my ankle."

"You could die from a concussion, not a sprained ankle, I'm sorry Rin, truly, but it's a case." Kouga said.

Kagura was happy that some form of justice was occurring. She didn't expect for this though.

"Drop, all charges, if there is a bail, I will pay for it." Sesshomaru said.

He shocked everyone. Rin, who was still in his arms, looked up to him.

_Is he nuts?_

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, Mr. Takahashi, I don't think you understand the situation." Kouga said.

"I do understand. The situation is that both females are at fault, and because one already has a criminal record, she has to get the ultimate punishment, while the other is set free. It is a waste of time and money, which I am currently wasting in order to solve this." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was flabbergasted. She felt that in a way he was defending her. She was blushed a bit knowing that she was too close for comfort. She slowly tried to pry herself off, but to no avail. It was unsuccessful; it was like he wanted her there in his arms.

"This is not fair." Kagura asked.

"Yes it is, your reckless driving, and mouth got you into this Kagura. If you had let it be and stood home, none of this would have happened." Sesshomaru said.

"Well pick up my phone calls next time." Kagura nagged.

She left the precinct upset, probably calling her father or brothers to pick her up.

Finally, letting go of Rin, Sesshomaru went with Kouga to his office to further discuss the case. Inuyasha and her mother held onto Rin to place her back into her seat, Kagome was beyond upset and stood quiet next to her sister.

"You are a badass Rin. I bet that jerk is just helping you because Kagura deserves that beat down." Inuyasha said.

"Why are you calling him a jerk? He's our boss." Kagome snapped.

"I could say whatever I want, he's my half brother."

"Brother?" Rin questioned.

"I said half."

"Well you two do look alike." Rin said. Kagome nodded her head, agreeing with Rin.

"Do not compare me with him." Sesshomaru said finally finishing all the paper work required.

Rin looked over towards Kouga. She felt guilty; she owes him a whole gallon of Dunkin Doughnuts coffee and dozens of the glazed doughnuts he likes so much. She looked back to Sesshomaru. She was about to speak until her mother interrupted.

"Mr. Takahashi, how could we ever repay you?"

"When Rin heals, every day after school, she would become an errand girl for me. I am very busy, and Kagome is of great help, but not enough, I would need someone to get coffee or make copies for me. Small things, like an intern would do."

"She'll do it." Her mother said.

Rin added, "Will I get paid?"

"Rin!" Kagome yelled. "You'll be an errand girl, like an intern, no pay."

Rin grumbled, still pissed off that Kagome smacked her earlier.

"When will I be done with my debt to society?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"Until I see fit," he answered.

This was going to be interesting.

After three weeks in a cast, Rin was fully healed. Sesshomaru made sure her medical finances were paid also.

On her first official day on the job, Rin was asked to make 500 copies of 20 different documents, get coffee for everyone on the top floor, and make sure she got her homework done before going home. She did secret jobs for the workers, like be a messenger and pass on love notes. She helped Kagome do some extra things that Sesshomaru assigned her to do. She, lastly, organized his office, since he leaves it messy.

"My personal assistant is on vacation, he usually cleans up after me." He commented when she was picking up documents he ripped up.

In a way it was entertainment for Sesshomaru. He would rip up the papers near him, so Rin would bend down next to him and pick it up. He won't admit out loud but he enjoyed the view.

Rin had a feeling that her "boss" was staring, but stood quiet. She owes him, and as long as he doesn't touch without permission, it's okay to look. Besides, Rin stared at him all the time. He is attractive.

"Mr. Takahashi?" Rin asked.

"It's Sesshomaru," he answered not looking at her, but focusing on a document at his desk.

"Mr. Takahashi, how long have you been with Kagura?"

"Rin, why do you insist on calling me by my last name?"

"You're my boss, and it's rude, so please answer my question."

"Not until you call me by my name."

Ugh seriously. "Sesshomaru, please answer."

He smirked at Rin. "Four years."

"You're lying, I should praise you."

His eyes shifted from the documents to Rin. "How so? I have tolerance; it's called ignoring and avoiding."

Rin laughed at his answer and continued to clean the office.

Kagome had gone home at five, as usual, but Rin had to stay behind until Sesshomaru left. It was 9:15, when he decided to clock out. It was still early, but by the time she would get home it would be almost 11, since the trains were slower at night.

"I'll take you home; it's too late to travel."

"Are you sure, Sesshomaru? You have to get back to Kagura." Rin said placing her book bag at her side.

"Kagura and I are over Rin, she has other lovers."

"You do too, I bet." It came out in a jealous tone.

"I've had, yes, but someone caught my eye." Sesshomaru said as they began to walk towards the elevator. They were the only two left in the building, it seemed. Except for the janitors, who didn't even look at Sesshomaru.

"Am I the only one that's not scared of you?" She said as she got into his limo.

Sesshomaru went in and sat next to Rin. She moved to the seat across from him to face him. It gave him more opportunity to look at her.

"I believe Inuyasha counts as well."

"He's your brother."

"Half," he said.

"He's still your brother."

"Rin, I'm not a good person, so do not causally speak to me as if I were your friend."

Rin stood quiet for the rest of the ride. Sesshomaru loved silence, but this was ridiculous. The way he answered her must have hurt her. He never apologizes, but he doesn't want her to be misinformed about the way he is.

"Sir, we have arrived." His driver stated.

Sesshomaru got out of the car first. He held the door open for Rin, not noticing the wary face of his driver. Rin quickly got out of the limo and tried to fast walk to her house. She was stopped by her boss' hand wrapping around her arm.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"To my house, where else?" she was pissed off. He didnt have to speak to her like that, even if he is the guy she owes her life too.

"Rin, at least let me walk you to the door."

"Fine," she said.

The walk was relatively short, but Sesshomaru enjoyed every minute of it. Rin wasn't, though. What the hell is up with him? She wasn't in the mood for his attitude.

"We are here." She obviously announced. "Thanks for everything. My family and I truly appreciate your help."

"I didn't do it for your family, Rin. And don't think I did it for you either." he obviously lied.

"Regardless to what, thanks." Rin raised herself up by her tiptoes and kissed his left cheek.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard by kiss. Her lips were soft, and smooth.

"Wait, do I work weekends too?" She asked.

Recovering from the kiss, he smoothly answered. "Yes Rin, you do, except on Sundays. I don't work on Sundays. Your schedule is the same as mine after you get out from school. When is it that you graduate?"

"I'm not sure, if I am graduating unless I take Saturday classes. That's why I asked."

"In order to graduate you need to take Saturday classes?" He questioned her. Was she playing around with him?

"I'm not a good student Sesshomaru. As you can see, I get in trouble a lot. A bad person and a bad student, we should be best friends."

"That hardly answers my question."

"I have a D average. I skip school a lot and I basically do what I want, but I wanted to change if I wanted a stable job to survive in my house. So I finally wanted to graduate. I went to my counselor and she told me that I would need to take Saturday classes from 8 in the morning to 1230 in the afternoon, every Saturday in order to graduate. I felt it was necessary to do it so I signed up."

He sighed out his frustration. "You can work from two till six, but I expect you to graduate. You still will be working for me until I say so, and if you are worried about pay. Don't worry; we can discuss salary, after you graduate." He answered.

"So I'm working for free until I graduate?"

He nodded. Why is he attracted to her again?

"So I guess I have to graduate. Night, Sesshomaru," she said.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it; Rin was driving him crazy, in the good way of course. He thought the uniform was tempting, try weekend Rin. He didn't know that shorts were made that short, or the way her tank top hugged her body. She had hips for sure, but her stomach was lean, not like a model, but it was close. She unfortunately had to dress professionally, but the way she came in those clothes made him stir in his chair a bit. Kagome entered the office to give Rin some of her professional clothing. On top of her provocative clothes, Rin put on a loose beige H&M frilled shirt with a short, yet flowly black skirt. She kept her black flats on, since she would walk around and those were her most comfortable pair.

"Sorry for changing in your office, Sesshomaru but people were eyeing me all day and I didn't want to leave the room." She explained.

"Who were they?" He angrily said.

"Um, random guys and a guy named Miroku, he even asked me to bear his children. Kagome came and dragged me here. I was supposed to change in the bathroom, but she said he was fresh enough to follow us there."

"Don't bother with him, he says that to everyone. I regret to say that he's my CFO."

"Seriously, wow. Um, so how the hell that happened?"

"He was qualified Rin. I need these documents faxed to Mr. Nishida, and this faxed to Mrs. Jackson." He explained her new job.

For the rest of the day, Rin did whatever job Sesshomaru told her. He made her run to the staples down the block when there were no ink cartridges for the printers. She had to gather all the head directors for a last minute meeting. During that hour, she went to bother and gossip with Ayame.

"You have been here for a week, and he hasn't fired you for your attitude?" Ayame joked.

"Ha-ha, he likes me. We get along greatly, maybe it's 'cause I don't pay attention to his attitude."

"No, you just have a crush on him. There's a rumor going around that you guys are messing around. Is it true?"

"What? No way, I mean yeah he's hot, but me with him. Nuh uh, never gonna happen."

"Rin, he's powerful and the CEO/ Co-owner of the company. If he's interested, go for it."

"First of all, I thought he owned the place, and second I'm like ten years his junior. No way."

"First of all, his father is the true owner, but he died, so his mother took over the company, but gave it to him, she gets a cut of the stock though. A huge one, and second of all, it's nine, not exactly ten. He's 27, he won't be 28 until the summer, and you'll be 19 soon, so stop complaining."

"I don't care about age now, what the hell happened to Inuyasha's mother?"

"When their dad met Inuyasha's mom, he was divorcing Sesshomaru's mother. She was the daughter of his rival company. They fell in love and married. This merged the two companies and caused the company to go big like how it is now. Sesshomaru's mom didn't like that, but she couldn't do anything about it so technically she's the owner of her ex husbands company, and Sesshomaru is the owner of his step mothers, but don't mention it to him, he would get pissed off."

"So why she doesn't give him the full custody of the company?"

"Do you know how much money this company is worth? And she'll give the excuse that as the first wife, and the one that supported him throughout it all, she deserves this company."

"Rich people sure are something." She commented.

"What time do you have to get back?" Ayame changed the subject.

"He'll call me; he placed his number in my phone." She said excitedly, showing off her IPhone 5c. "Kagome got one too; I secretly added Inuyasha's number last night. He got me doughnuts as my reward, my favorite kind too."

"Give me your number!"

The two girls exchanged numbers just in time. That second, Sesshomaru called Rin to come upstairs. She said bye to her friend to go to his office. She saw the directors leave with sad looks on their face. She entered his office to see Kagome with a pissed off face as well. She didn't even look at her sister; she just walked out the room.

"Is something wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Rin, do your homework and go home for the day."

"I already completed my homework." She said.

"Fine, then go." He said with a venomous tone.

For the first time ever Rin was scared of him. She gathered her things and left the office. Kagome had to stay an hour more. She went over to Inuyasha to ask him what was going on.

"Sales went down, and so did stocks. He's pissed off, so he wants everyone to work overtime until there is some form of change. He's killing himself, we will be here until nine, but he's going to stay till twelve knowing him." He explained.

Determined to help her boss, Rin went back to his office.

"Rin? Didn't I tell you to leave?" He said, focusing on his work.

"First you told me I need to help you, and now you're telling me to leave. Stop contradicting yourself, the latest I'll stay is 8:30. I'll call you as soon as I get home, so start doing your work and tell me what I need to do." Rin said as she stood there waiting for orders.

Sesshomaru just stared blankly at Rin. He was secretly impressed by her whit and determination. That was the moment Sessohomaru Takahasi fell in love with Rin Higurashi.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm skipping some months to move on with the story yay!**

* * *

"So have you made out with him yet?" A young white haired female said.

"No Kanna, it's just work, unpaid, but work."

"Hello, your payment is seeing him all day." She joked.

Kanna has been Rin's best friend since 5th grade. If anything were to happen, the other was the first to know.

The girls were currently on lunch break. Rin ordered two slices of pizza, while Kanna ordered a chicken salad. They were waiting on Kanna's boyfriend, Kohaku, who was always indecisive with his food. Once he ordered his hamburger and fries, the three friends found a table at the end of the cafeteria.

"Like I was saying Rin, he's single, hot, rich, smart, hot, and did I say hot." Kanna said.

"You want a try at him," Kohaku joked.

"No baby, I like you. He's for Rin. Since she never had a man, she deserves the best."

"Awwww, thanks best friend, but I've been there for three months, and I respect him as a person. No office relationships."

"But you told me it doesn't apply there; just don't let it distract you from work."

"But it would distract me, and I'm way younger, he's not interested."

"Rin you have Athena's body, if I knew what her body looks like, Anyways the point is you are gorgeous, and smart."

"D plus isn't smart."

"No one told you to skip class freshmen year to smoke weed and sniff crack."

"It was weed, only, and I know, I know I messed up badly my first three years, I'm making up for it. My Saturday teacher says I should be able to graduate with you guys, I just need one more A on the physics final, and my GPA would rise up tremendously."

"To a what?" Kohaku asked.

"3.7, I think. And that's what I need to a program I'm thinking of taking."

"A 3.7 is beyond high. I don't even have that and I'm valedictorian." Kohaku said.

"What program?" Kanna said.

"Sesshomaru got me interested in business, but I still don't want to go to college, so Inuyasha introduced me to this program that's equivalent to an associate at least."

"A GED for college, that's cool." Kanna said. "How does it work?"

"I have to go to a workshop every Sunday, which is my only day off, and intern at an office. Since I'm already doing that, it's easier for me. I have to do the program for a year and get a certificate from the program. Sesshomaru or Inuyasha has to sign all my hours though. Since Sesshomaru is always busy, I'm going to ask Inuyasha to do it."

"And then, you'll marry Sesshomaru and have a 20 million dollar wedding and I'll be the maid of honor and meet my husband Brad Pitt."

"Why would Brad Pitt be in my wedding? And who said I'm marrying Sesshomaru? Kanna you have issues."

"Whatever, anyways, you know how I told you I discovered that my mom had an affair with a rich guy and that he's my dad, well I found out who he is."

"Who?" Rin and Kohaku asked.

"Rin, don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" She asked while eating her second slice.

Kanna exhaled, "I'm related to Naraku Kumo."

"Kagura's dad is your dad? So you're Onigumo's granddaughter, I should ask them to pay back all the presents I spend on you for your birthday." Rin joked.

"You aren't mad?"

"Why the hell should I be mad? Kagura is only half related to you, remember that. Half, ewe I should like Inuyasha. Are you going to meet him?"

"Yeah I already did and I didn't even realize it, too. He and my mom are still messing around, that's how Hakudoshi happened."

"So did she lie about having his children, or what?"

"No, she and he decided not to make it obvious, but he proposed to her, so cat's out of the bag."

"So are you going to move in with them?"

"No, they are getting married after I graduate, and I'm moving in with Kohaku, so I'll be free." Kanna said.

"Do you know how many siblings do you have? I just can't wrap my head that you're related to that bitch."

"I know, I met her too. She is one, when she found out that I was an 'affair child' she cursed out Naraku. It was funny. Her twin splashed water on her to calm her down."

"There are two of her?"

"The twin is a boy."

"Doesn't make a difference." Her boyfriend commented. He was eating his French fries.

"He's more down to earth, and we get along, he took me shopping on Saturday. He was the one that dropped me off at Kohaku's house."

"Has dad said anything about having a boyfriend?"

"Nope, I told him I've been with Kohaku for two years already, and we're moving in. He smiled and asked Hakudoshi some dumb question like he was five. The boy is nine, seriously."

Rin laughed at her best friends' attitude. Kanna was never like that. She and Rin were the shy ones in class back in the day. They both separated themselves from everyone. The only reason that this friendship blossomed was when Rin and Kanna wanted the same book from the library and that was the only copy. They were forced to share it. Through that stupid encounter was how these girls helped each other get out of their shy stage and develop into their true forms. Kanna was the bubbly, fun person, while Rin was the sexy rebel.

"Good luck with that, best friend, I'll see you later. I got physics to study for."

"Good luck to you!" Kanna said.

After school Rin ran to her job. Thankfully her school was a 20 minute walk to the building. She waved hi to Ayame, and entered the elevator, once entering the floor; she gave Inuyasha his blueberry muffin from Starbucks, gave Kagome her mint tea and entered Sesshomaru's office with pride.

She was stuck in her tracks when she saw the model Sara talking intimately close to him. She felt her heart clench.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back." Rin stepped away from the office.

She went to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. The tears wouldn't stop, and she didn't know why. Rin roughly wiped the tears away from her face as if it was a disease.

She wasn't ready to leave the bathroom yet.

"Rin?" A female voice called out.

Rin opened her stall to see who called her. It was Sango, Miroku's fiancée and Kagome's best friend.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" She tried to hide her hoarse voice.

"You saw Sara, didn't you? Rin, I'm here for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rin, it's obvious you are in love with Sesshomaru."

_Why does everyone say that? _

"I'm not, I'm fine."

"Rin...we all know you do. It's okay, she left." Sango informed her.

Rin and Sango left the bathroom after Rin didn't look like she was crying her eyes out. She entered Sesshomaru's office with uneasiness.

"Hey Sesshomaru," she greeted.

"Sara and I do not have anything going on." He said.

"Why do I care? I never asked. I just didn't want to interrupt." Her voice was cracking again.

Sesshomaru got up from his chair and went to Rin's side.

"I told you before, I'm interested in someone, and she's a pain in my ass, but I'm in love with her. She made me break many hearts in the office, but I didn't care as long as I can have her. Sara has a delusion that I love her since I had been with her once three years ago."

"Weren't you dating Kagura?"

"I never loved her, Rin, do you know who I love?"

She hesitated and felt insecure. He was 6'2 and she was 5'6, the way he looked at her wasn't helping her fell any better. Rin didn't care anymore. She was attracted to Sesshomaru and him with her. Rin looked up into his amber colored eyes. She felt herself getting pulled closer to him. Sesshomaru placed Rin's body against his. He could feel every curve on her goddess like body. He drew her face closer to his. She closed her eyes and embraced whatever he would throw at her.

Sesshomaru and Rin's lips danced a slow rhythm. It sped up the more Rin got comfortable. Soon her hands were trying to take off his jacket and tie, while Sesshomaru's were unbuttoning her uniform shirt. When the last button was unbuttoned, Sesshomaru guided Rin to his leather couch. The jacket, tie, and shirts were long forgotten. Sesshomaru was close to taking off her bra, when a loud knock was heard from his office.

"Mr. Takahashi, I'm back sir, may I come in?"

Sesshomaru growled in anger at his personal assistant, Jaken, for interrupting him. He gathered their clothes and tossed Rin's shirt to her.

"In a moment, Jaken," He answered while buttoning his shirt and putting on his jacket.

"What about the tie?" Rin asked.

"Put it on me?" He teased.

Rin took his challenge and fixed Sesshomaru's tie. He was tempted to ignore Jaken and take Rin right there on his couch where she rested and she did her work. Rin saw the lust in his eyes. She quickly tapped kissed him before going to begin her work. Sesshomaru sat back at his desk before he called Jaken to enter.

The short little middle aged man entered the room with pride and excitement to see his boss once again. He noticed that Rin was in the room, but didn't acknowledge her presence. When Sesshomaru sent Rin to do a task, Jaken confronted his boss.

"Sir, why is she here?"

"She is Kagome's sister."

"The secretary's sister, but why is she in your office?"

"Due to a mishap with her and Kagura, I've decided to employ her to repay the favor I did for her."

"You helped her?"

"Is it hard to believe I would help someone?" He questioned.

"With all due respect, sir, yes it is."

"Kagome, who's that short guy that came in Mr. Takahashi's office?" Rin asked. She couldn't be informal about Sesshomaru in front of Kagome. She would kill her or worse lecture her.

"That's Jaken, he's Mr. Takahashi's personal assistant. He's an annoying man, like an imp. But he gets his job done right. You should learn from him, I did, that's why I'm such a great secretary." Kagome said.

"Is he friendly?"

"Just don't get on his bad side. He hates everyone except the boss, and Sessohomaru's dogs, Ah and Un."

"He has dogs?" He sure acts like one. Rin thought in reference to their previous action in his office.

"Both are huskies. One is gray with blue eyes and the other is black and white with brown eyes. They are gorgeous."

Rin loved dogs. She wanted to see them so badly. Maybe she'll ask Sesshomaru if she could come over his house this Sunday.

It was already 8:14, when Sesshomaru decided to call it a day. Thankfully, Jaken had left ten minutes ago to give him space.

He was currently trying to awake Rin, who decided on taking a nap. He knew she studied all night for a test she had today. He wondered how she did.

"Rin, wake up," he said, nudging her arm.

Rin quickly awoke, wiping away the nonexistent drool that wasn't on her mouth.

"I'm up, are we ready to go?" She said half asleep.

Sesshomaru, a person who hardly laughed, wanted to snicker at the sight of Rin. It was both hilarious and yet made him want to kiss her even more. Her hair was a bit disheveled, and her clothes were wrinkled, even more so than they were when they were making out.

Holding in his laugh, Sesshomaru helped Rin get up from the couch, and walked towards the elevator. Once stepping on the first floor, she waved goodbye to the janitor and entered the limo.

"Rin, what were you so excited about before?" He asked as the driver started the car.

"Oh, I got an A on my physics test. I could apply for that program now!" She exclaimed.

"I'm proud of you Rin. Would you like to celebrate?"

"I was thinking if I could go to your house on Sunday, if you not mind."

Not making it obvious, Sesshomaru was beyond excited that she wanted to see his home. "Alright, I'll ask the driver to pick you up."

"Rin, why don't you have any type of sexy underwear?" Kanna said as she was digging through Rin's drawers.

"I buy from Victoria secret all the time."

"You have, 'I'm cute panties', not 'I'm a sex goddess come get me panties.'"

"Do you have sex goddess panties?" She joked.

"Yeah, but I could never use them. Kohaku and I never got a chance."

"Seriously, but that time you skipped school to do it, what happened?"

"I forgot to tell you, his sister caught us in our underwear and then she started to lecture us. It was so embarrassing. Thank God, she's getting married, now it'll be only me and Kohaku."

"That is embarrassing, I'm glad Sesshomaru lives by himself, if Inuyasha was there, I wouldn't do anything."

"So are you guys official? It's surprising to see you so willing to sleep with him."

"I'm scared, with all the girls he had before, but I know he loves me. I feel it whenever he kisses me."

Kanna was so happy for her best friend. "When was the closest encounter that you guys almost had sex?"

"That time I told you about when he confessed his feelings."

"Seriously, only that time, well whatever. Hurry up and get ready. Don't leave Prince Charming waiting." Kanna was in charge of Rin's outfit for today's date at his house. She picked out a light purple low cut shirt from Ralph Lauren that Kanna bought her years ago with black Capri pants and black gladiator shoes.

"This look says, I'm the type to take home to mom, with a dash of cleavage."

"This is a bit normal, but these Capri's are very fitted so it would be a bit inappropriate."

"It's fine, now go on." She pushed Rin out her room.

"Remember we are going to hang out at your house and then to the movies, got it?" Rin explained the plan again.

"Yes, now let's go before we get caught."

Both girls left the house with excitement and nervousness.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day yay! Tell me what you think guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So...what happened on Sunday?" Kanna asked Rin.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied.

"Was he that bad?"

Rin looked at her best friend with a confused expression. "What? No Kanna, it wasn't that."

"So tell me?"

"It embarrassing," she said blushing.

"We have a free period plus lunch, you can tell me."

"Fine, so it all began as soon as I entered his place..."

* * *

**Sunday**

Rin had just left the car eager to see Sesshomaru. She entered this tall grayish building with glass balconies that donned the beautiful penthouses. She asked the security guard for Sesshomaru's apartment number. The guard was skeptical of Rin, so he decided to call him. When Sesshomaru confirmed that he was expecting Rin, he allowed her to enter.

Not surprising to Rin, Sesshomaru lived on the top penthouse in the building. It reflected his ego. He always wanted to be on top. This thought made Rin blush when she thought of it in a more inappropriate way.

The elevator made its way up to his floor. There were three apartments on this floor; the first was Sesshomaru's.

Rin knocked and waited briefly until her handsome boyfriend opened the door to reveal him in casual clothing. That black v neck shirt he had on probably cost more than Rin's entire outfit, but it did him justice. It was short sleeved, tight, and hot. His dark blue jeans seemed loose but Rin didn't care, her man was just gorgeous. It was also the first time she saw him without his band to tie his hair back.

_How do you have better looking hair than your girlfriend?_ She thought envying his silky hair.

Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and led her into his penthouse. He wanted to show her his home, possibly her future home.

Rin looked around with amazement. It was neat, and definitely a bachelor pad. The furniture was black and white. To her left, through a white door she entered his kitchen. His kitchen counters were a gray marble, and a small glass table for only two, was in the corner of his kitchen. The stoves and sink were brightly clean. It was like he never entered the room; going out back to the living was the balcony. His pool was huge and so was the patio, it was a dark brown.

His bedroom was the size of his office, which was grand to begin with. The king sized bed in the middle of the room was a bit messy, but Sesshomaru looked like he just got out of bed, so it was fine. The sheets were a soft purple satin, considering that was his favorite color. His Mac was neatly placed at the edge of his bed. He was such a workaholic.

His bathroom, which was connected to his room, was surprisingly small, but way bigger than Rin's. It had a shower, and a hot tub. This wasn't a penthouse; this was a French five star hotel.

"Your place is awesome, how is everything neat when your office is dirty."

"Jaken comes at night and cleans it up." He answered.

Rin felt a little disturbed. Was Jaken that devoted to Sesshomaru?

"Um, that's kind of weird. Is he your maid?"

"Jaken feels that he owes me his life. I helped him at a bad time in his life years ago, and he has the need to repay me. I don't complain, at least I don't have to hire a maid and be wary if she stole something or not."

"Wow, you trust Jaken that much?"

"Perhaps, but he knows what I'm capable of if he betrays me."

He sounded so sexy when he said that.

Rin felt nervous and insecure when Sesshomaru smirked at her. She knew he was about to kiss her, but she moved out of the way and pretended to look for the dogs.

"Ah and Un are in their room." He said.

"They have a room?" Rin questioned.

"They are like their master, so they need to be secluded in one area."

Did he just make a joke? Don't quit your day job, Sesshomaru.

Rin and Sesshomaru left his bedroom and entered another room across from his. Rin was immediately harassed by the huskies. They were both naturally friendly and wanted to make a new friend. Excited, Rin began petting the dogs. Ah was trying to sniff her butt, which Sesshomaru didn't allow, and Un was constantly licking her hand for her to pet him again.

"They are so cute, and they have their own beds." Rin cooed as she saw two huge dog beds. There were toys everywhere, both new and broken. There was even a dog door for them to go outside.

"It leads to another patio which has fake grass for them to use the bathroom."

"Are you that rich?" She joked.

"Perhaps," he said trying to prevent Ah to sniff her butt, again.

"How old are they?" She asked allowing Un to lick her face.

"Three, their mother just passed away not that long ago."

"I'm sorry, was she old?"

"Yes, when I was sixteen my father gave me their father for Christmas since all I asked was for a dog. When I was twenty, I adopted their mother. They had twelve puppies in total, but two died early, and eight were sent for adoption. I kept Ah and Un because they were the ones that stayed with their mother and me most of the time."

"So deep down the great Sesshomaru has a soft spot for dogs." Rin teased.

He smirked. "And brunettes with big brown eyes."

Sesshomaru took Rin's face in his rough hands and kissed her. Rin gladly kissed her boyfriend back. They made out for a while before Rin broke contact.

"Can I clean up first? The dogs' slobber is still all over my hands and face."

Sesshomaru pointed to a guest bathroom. After she washed the germs away, she found Sesshomaru sitting in his all black suede couch. He wasn't focused on anything it seemed. Rin went over and sat on his lap.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at his concerned face.

"Nothing, I just thought of something that I didn't like."

"Which was?"

"Something irrelevant, don't worry." He said.

Rin didn't want to push it, so she left it alone. Glancing away from her boyfriend she saw a Polaroid camera on his coffee table.

She grabbed it from the table.

"I thought these were obsolete," she said laughing.

"That damned, Inuyasha, gave it to me for my twenty fifth birthday. He wanted to piss me off."

Rin smiled brightly. "Let's take a picture; I noticed you don't have any photos around your house."

"I don't like pictures."

"Come on please," she begged.

Sesshomaru reluctantly agree, only because he wanted to please Rin.

Rin sat up straight on his lap and posed a smile. She made sure Sesshomaru was at least looking at the camera. She pressed the button and the photo instantly came out. Waving it with her hand, the photo was slowly developing. Rin made him take another, but with them kissing. It was easier to do it with her smart phone, but Rin felt that this was more fun.

"See, two photos, not bad right?" She said looking at the two pictures.

"They are perfect Rin." He said against her neck.

Rin began feeling her body becoming hot with his lips upon her skin and his hands roaming her body. She really wanted Sesshomaru. She loved him. She had to express it one way or the other.

Rin stood up from his lap and grabbed him by his arm, leading him to the bedroom. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him ready to take Rin.

* * *

**Present day-Monday**

"So what happened?"

"Well, we were having fun..." her face matched a tomato.

"Was it role play? Oh, did you dress as a nurse?"

"Kanna no, it wasn't role play it was the other kind of play..." She whispered the last part.

"Oh, I get it, well was tongue technique good?"

"Oh my gosh. Kanna, please stop."

"Well I need to know why you didn't like yesterday."

"Kanna, that part was awesome. He was so happy I was wearing the purple underwear that you made me wear. He was great, him, his body, everything. But he forgot to lock his door."

"So, he only lives there."

"He forgot to mention that his mother has the key to his apartment, so when she went looking for him she found us on his bed." Rin finally admitted.

"The mother caught you while he was-" Rin glared at her. "Doing that to you, talk about embarrassment." She said separating the last word into syllables.

"And then she said 'Sess, I see you like them young now' and closed the door. I just laid there so humiliated. Sesshomaru was pissed. I was so turned off at that point that I just got up, put on my clothes and left. He called me later on to apologize, but I didn't pick up. He even called Kagome. But she went out with someone."

Kanna laughed and laughed and laughed. "My poor Rin, how are you going to look at him today?"

"I don't know! I should call in sick. But I can't, ugh I hate my life."

"Well at least you know what his tongue can do imagine the rest of him."

Rin put her two hands against her ears. "Shut up!" She yelled.

Kanna laughed at her best friend once more.

Kohaku came over to meet with his girlfriend and her best friend. "What's going on guys?"

"Rinny, here, got caught playing around by her mother in law." Kanna explained before she started to laugh. Kohaku joined in.

"It's not funny," she said realizing it was a little funny. She began laughing as well.

After that much needed laughter, Kanna, Rin, and Kohaku made their way down to the cafeteria.

Their good friend Shippo came over to speak with them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"You don't wanna know," Kanna joked.

Shippo was confused, but ignored it. Kanna was crazy; he didn't know how Kohaku stood with her for two years already.

"Nothing much, Shippo, ignore her." Rin said to her English partner.

"Well, yeah, Rin, can I ask you something in private, please?" Shippo asked.

The whole group was wondering what he needed, but Shippo was a good friend so it was okay.

Rin told Kanna to order her chicken strips and a coke. She stepped away from the line to speak to Shippo.

"What's wrong?"

Shippo gave Rin a sad look.

"Soten and I broke up." He explained.

"What? You're lying, I'm sorry, Shippo." Rin said. "May I ask what happened?" She added.

"I don't know, but Friday on our date she said she liked someone else and she asked him to prom."

"That's messed up, so you need a prom date now, right?"

Shippo nodded.

"If you already don't have one, I would like to go with someone I'm comfortable with." He asked.

"Of course I'll go with you. What color were you thinking of?"

"I don't know, maybe a light blue?"

"Ok, maybe this Sunday we can go shopping?"

"Thanks Rin, I really appreciate it." Rin hugged her friend.

* * *

Rin didn't want to go to work today, but she had to ask Sesshomaru if she could go to prom. She was going to go anyways but she wanted to inform him. He wouldn't like if she went out with another man somewhere and vice versa.

She entered his office after she greeted her sister and Inuyasha. Upon entrance she saw Jaken and Sesshomaru discussing an important document. She went over and placed her bag on his couch/her office.

"Jaken, we will discuss this later. I need to speak with Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin gulped. _Is he going to break up with me?_ She thought.

After Jaken left, Rin sat on the couch quietly. She could feel his stare.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

Rin stood up to argue. "No, it was embarrassing. Your mom saw us."

"It was her mistake; she knows I hate it when she intervenes in my life. My home included."

"I'm not mad; I just don't want to meet your mother any time soon." Rin went closer to him, and sat on his desk, in front of him.

Sesshomaru took Rin off his desk and onto his lap. Her creamy thighs, bended at the knees, were on each side of Sesshomaru's.

The said man took off the scrunchy that held her ponytail up. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. He loved when her hair was loose. The couple kissed until he broke the kiss to attack her neck and unbuttoned her uniform shirt. His lips travelled down to her exposed chest.

Rin loved every minute of it; her hands gripped his blazer, and her back arched with every kissed he placed on her.

Sesshomaru loved her body. He wanted to kiss it all over, but he didn't want Rin's first time to be in his office. He was tempted, though. Her body was his forbidden fruit. He forced himself to gain self control and separated his lips from her chest.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I rather have you in the bedroom, this isn't the appropriate way."

Rin kissed his lips. "You do care for me."

Sesshomaru, regrettably, forced Rin to dismount herself from his body. She buttoned up her shirt back up and fixed her hair.

"I need to ask you a question." Rin said.

"What is it?" He asked, fixing his attire as well.

"Well, I was wondering if I could go to prom...with a friend...a guy friend."

"No," he bluntly said.

Rin was getting angry. "I already told him yes, his girl dumped him and he needs a date. We are good friends and I want to help him out. It's not anything bad; he and I don't like each other."

"Once he sees you all dressed up he might."

Was he jealous? So cute.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think he'll fall for me."

"Don't underestimate teenage boys, Rin."

Rin wanted to laugh so badly, but he had a point. She kissed his forehead and began her work.

* * *

During her break, Rin used her browser to search for a light blue dress. She would show Kagome the ones she liked.

"Rin, that one is almost $300. Try in the one hundred range." Kagome said.

"But, it's the perfect shade of light blue; it matches the one Shippo wants."

"I'm surprised Sesshomaru is letting you go."

"Me too, he's probably gonna send Jaken to chaperon or something."

Kagome and Rin laughed, knowing it was true. Inuyasha came by her desk to see what the ratchet was all about.

"I'm looking for a prom dress, but Kagome rejects everything." Rin explained.

"What do you have in mind?"

"This," she said as she showed him.

"Rin, this is ugly. You deserve way better." Miroku added as he came over to bother the girls.

"Really?" She looked at the screen again. "I like it."

"Nope, it's ugly." Inuyasha agreed.

"But the prettier ones are more expensive." Rin argued.

"Then I'll pay for you." Inuyasha offered.

Rin eyes widened. "No, no, you don't have too."

"I know I don't, but I want too. I know how you girls are with prom, homecoming and all that jazz, and as my future sister in law, "he whispered that part to not enhance the rumors that already have been spreading."I want to help you out."

"Won't Sesshomaru have your head?"

"No, I'm shopping for you not for this Shippo kid get into your pants. Don't worry, this Sunday, you, me, Kagome, and Shippo can go see what would suit you guys. Make sure he brings at least $300."

"He found his outfit already. He was going to wear it with his girl, but they broke up. All we need to do is find mine."

"Well then, I guess we could still go Sunday." Inuyasha declared.

* * *

**Shopping time next chapter. I don't know if Sesshomaru will be featured in the next chapter. I want to focus on Inuyasha and Kagome. I want to enhance Kanna as a character as well. I like having a bit of everything in my stories. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So what exactly are we looking for Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

It was the Sunday to shop for Rin and Kanna's prom dress. It was crunch time, since prom was a month away. Rin couldn't believe that the school year was over so quickly.

"Um, light blue, right Shippo?" Rin answered she looked over to her friend.

Shippo smiled at Rin, although, he was completely uncomfortable being in the same car as Rin's brother in law. He didn't know what kind of person was her boyfriend and he didn't want to find out. He and Rin know that he was not attracted to her in a physical or sexual way, but he also understood why her boyfriend would be cautious, most teenagers had an alternate plan when it came to prom. Shippo was as innocent as ever. The only girl he truly loved was Soten until she dumped him for whomever, but he was grateful for Rin agreeing to be his date. He really appreciated it.

"Yeah, but it's what exactly you want in a dress I think he meant."

"Oh, well I always liked a big dress, is that okay?" She asked Shippo.

"Don't you want something simpler?" Kagome asked sitting in the front with Inuyasha as he drove to the boutique.

"It's what Rin wants," Inuyasha said. "As long as Sesshomaru approves," he added.

There was a catch in Rin going with Shippo. Inuyasha had to keep track of everything Rin does for prom, even the day of. He knew where the place was, so he asked bodyguards to keep an eye on Rin during the party. And there was no after party for her. How cruel of him.

Upon arriving to the boutique, Rin spots Kanna and Kohaku waiting for them outside of the store. Inuyasha parked the car swiftly and right in front of the store. They all dismounted themselves from the car. Rin runs over to her best friend, they screamed in delight to go prom shopping. With the grades that Rin had before, she would never have thought she was going to be able to go shopping for prom with her best friend.

Once everyone was together, Inuyasha entered the boutique first to inform the consultant about the two girls.

Rin and Kanna followed after Inuyasha to see a hoard of dresses, in different colors. They were separated by designers and prices. The jewelry part had its own section of the far right of the store, from tiaras to bracelets. They looked more expensive than Rin's house. The shoes that were right next to them were included.

Rin looked to her right to see a mannequin dressed in a large light blue ball gown dress with jewels designed in the middle around the stomach section. The jewels section of the dress was see through. Rin was very interested in that dress, but she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't approve, it was see through.

"Hello and welcome, I'm Jakotsu and I'll be your consultant today," the gorgeous flamboyant male said.

"Hey, Jak, this is Sesshomaru's girl," Inuyasha informed him by introducing Rin.

The gorgeous male donned a light grey suit with a lavender tie. He eyed Rin up and down. He took in her style especially, as Rin wore a short light green dress with an orange and brown flower design on the bottom. It was strapless, which barely helped Rin since she needed the support for her breasts.

"No wonder Sesshomaru likes you." Jakotsu commented eyeing Rin's figure.

Rin knew which sex Jakotsu was more interested in, with the way he eyed Inuyasha, but she still felt embarrassed that a man looked at her that way.

"And who are these handsome young men?" He asked looking at Kohaku and Shippo.

"Rin's friends. And this is Kanna, she's also your customer." Inuyasha said.

The white haired female greeted Jakotsu with a jealous glare. No one looks at her man, male or female.

Jakotsu laughed at both girls. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So, you want a turquoise dress that could match the ocean, and you want a light blue dress like the sky on a sunny day." Jakotsu asked as he looked through the racks in the boutique. "And what is the price point for you Kanna?"

"Unlimited." Kanna took out a credit card that her father got for her.

Jakotsu nodded and looked over at Inuyasha and Rin. "And you guys?"

"Unlimited as well," He replied.

Kagome and Rin thought Inuyasha was crazy.

"No," Kagome said.

"Kagome, really, it's okay. Rin deserves this." He said.

"So is there a budget?" Jakotsu asked getting annoyed by Kagome and the way Inuyasha looked at her.

"What's your cheapest dress selection?" The older sister asked.

"$4,000." He said.

"Unlimited it is," Rin announced.

* * *

Jakotsu picked out a few dresses for Kanna, none were turquoise but they could be ordered in the color she wanted. The first three were rejected by her, and the other four were rejected by the group. Either the dresses were too frumpy or made her looked horrible. This didn't make sense since Kanna had a beautiful body.

Rin decided to intervene and selected a turquoise dress that she found all the way in the back of the store. The top had _ruching _material on the breasts section of the dress. The straps and under the top were covered in silver and teal beading. The beading continued in a straight path to her waist, while the rest of her stomach was exposed. The ruffled empire dress had layers of turquoise and a light blue pattern. The short part, which was front of the dress, had more ruffles than the long back part.

Kanna fell in love with the dress right away and quickly tried it on. When she came out, everyone approved of this dress. Kohaku loved it. She asked to try on some open toed heels in silver which matched with the beading. Jakotsu selected some accessories that would be appropriate for the dress. Since the dress had beading almost all over there was no need for a necklace. He placed a simple silver bracelet, and chandelier earrings. Kanna was beyond happy with the look. She asked Kohaku to take a picture and send it to her mother. Kanna entered the fitting room once more to take off the dress and purchase it. She decided to wait until Rin gotten her dress.

Rin was a totally different story, she didn't like anything. She wanted that dress that she saw early. Kanna was done in an hour; Rin was more like two hours. She was surprisingly picky when it came to dresses. She didn't like any of them, none. And all of them were beyond gorgeous. Rin felt bad, it was almost lunch time, and they were getting cranky, but Inuyasha was as bad as her and Kanna. All three rejected the dresses, the boys and Kagome; even Jakotsu didn't know what they wanted.

Finally fed up with it all, Rin pointed to that mannequin.

"I want to try that one." She said.

Jakotsu nodded and went to the back to get the extra dress from the stock room. He returned and hand it over to Rin.

Moments later Rin came out with a bright smile on her face. Everyone was speechless. She looked marvelous with the light blue dress; see through jewel design and _tulle_ skirt.

"These are made of golden _Swarovski_ crystals, the design is suppose to be exotic like Middle Eastern, and the see through material with the jewels are suppose to enhance the plainness of the dress."

"I didn't think that ball gown was perfect for you, I guess we know what kind of dress we need for your wedding," Kagome said.

"I love it." Kanna said. The boys agreed with her.

Jakotsu gave Rin gold studded earrings with a large infinity bracelet. Rin decided on to wear a necklace because she wasn't fond of them, and the dress was already beautiful enough, there was no need. Kagome went over to the shoe racks and picked out simple gold heels with rhinestones displayed across one of the straps. No one was going to see it, so it didn't mattered, but the price was almost $1,000.

Kanna went first to purchase her items. Her total was $12,458.72. Inuyasha bought Rin's for almost $16,000. It wasn't as bad as she thought. Rich people sure were lucky. That amount of money was like a dollar to them.

* * *

After leaving the boutique and apologizing to Jakotsu for all the trouble she had caused, Rin and her friends decided to do something normal and went to eat at Mcdonalds that wasn't far from the store. Surprisingly, Inuyasha admitted he had a weakness for their Big Macs. The whole group ordered and ate to their hearts content.

"Do you think he'll approve?" Rin asked Inuyasha who wrapped his arm around Kagome.

"Duh, you looked awesome, right Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's awesome Rin, we might even win king and queen." Shippo joked.

"That would be so cool, but you'll have to beat me and Kohaku first." Kanna said. Kohaku nodded, while drinking his coke.

"Yeah, sure, I'm a Higurashi, my mom won with dad, and Kagome won with Hojo." Rin said.

"The streak has to end with you," Kanna joked.

Rin threw a fry at Kanna. Shippo and Kohaku sat closer to avoid a fight. Kanna took the fry and ate it with ease.

Inuyasha and Kagome just laughed. Rin smiled at her sister. She finally dumped Hojo and started to date Inuyasha. Hojo was not Kagome's type. Everyone knew that, he was too annoyingly clingy. Kagome was independent; she didn't want or need someone who would do things for her. She was the ultimate feminist, besides Sango, of course.

Sunday was such an eventful day, Rin got her dress, and everyone got along. There was no blood bath. It made Rin really happy. She hopes that Sesshomaru would approve.

* * *

"Order the dress without the see through material," Sesshomaru said as he saw the dress on Rin's phone.

"No, I like it. It's made to be see-through." She argued. It was Monday, and since it was finals week, Rin didn't have to be in school all day, she was done with her final since that morning, so she decided to go to work early. It was lunch time so Sesshomaru took Rin out to a secluded restaurant. To not attract attention, Sesshomaru and Rin ate in a VIP room.

"I don't, it's not appropriate."

"You hardly see my stomach, look Sess." She pointed at her stomach. Rin sat beside him to give him better access to view the picture.

"Rin, I don't approve." Rin grabbed his face and kissed his lips.

"But I do, Inuyasha paid for it, not you."

He wasn't too happy with his stubborn girlfriend. He was stubborn himself. It was never a good combination. He looked at Rin who pouted her lips.

The puppy dog face was his weakness and Rin knew this.

Rin pressed her body closer to Sesshomaru's. She placed her chin on his shoulder and stared into his amber colored eyes.

He sighed. "Fine," he said.

Rin squealed with delight and passionately kissed her boyfriend. She whispered in his ear, "Kanna and I are going to pretend to sleep over at my aunt's, Midoriko's house. She knows our situation, and will support our plans. After prom, can I come over?" She said.

Rin tried to see his reaction. His stoic face was utterly blank, but his eyes yelled excitement and lust. Rin hugged her boyfriend. "I love you." She admitted.

* * *

**Short chapter. I hate shopping, so I tried to hurry. I think this chapter was a bit boring. Next chapter is prom; I'm skipping some days and months because I want her to graduate already lol. I used Midoriko as their aunt because Kagome looks similar to her. Well, tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay at two we have our hair appointment, 3:45 is our nails and toes and by five we should be getting make up done." Kanna said as she placed her dress in Rin's closet.

"Are we doing it so late because prom is at seven?"

"Yes, and Kohaku is picking us up with Shippo at 6:30. Have you spoken to your aunt yet?"

"Yeah, she told mom what was happening, Kagome is suspicious, but auntie reassured her."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Are you nuts? She'll probably snitch."

"True, but she sneaks out all the time."

"You have a point there" Rin agreed with her best friend.

The girls decided to wake up early and take their dresses to get streamed and pretty for tonight. They were so excited. Rin already informed Sesshomaru the plans for tonight. She was nervous; this was so not like her. It was more of a Kanna thing.

The hours ticked by slowly as Rin and Kanna decided to kill time by watching the Korean drama "I miss you" on her laptop.

Kanna was obsessed with it.

After reaching episode ten, the girls looked at the time to see that they were late for their appointment. They ran to Rin's local salon and were lucky enough to find it still empty.

While they were drying their hair, the pedicurist began doing their toes. Rin chose to do a French pedicure with a golden design. Kanna did a teal color with black and silver design. Their manicures matched their pedicures.

"Okay, Rin what kind of hair style will you like?" The male beautician asked.

"I'm thinking of doing bangs again, they are too long, and I want an elegant side ponytail." She said.

He nodded and got to work. Kanna decided to leave her hair in curls. She had small rollers in her hair to keep them in place until the party. Both girls were done before five. As soon as they entered the house, Sango, who Rin recently found out was Kohaku's sister, was there to do their makeup.

She was an awesome makeup artist. Miroku and Inuyasha was there to see Rin in her dress. They were Sesshomaru's lackeys for the night. Rin decided to go for the natural makeup since she didn't really like it that much. Kanna asked Sango to make her pale skin look more vibrant.

After the girls were done, Sango and Kagome helped the girls with their dresses.

The boys came in just in time to see their dates for the evening.

"You look good babe," Kanna said as she sees her man with an all black suit, white collar shirt, a turquoise vest and bow tie that perfectly matched her dress.

"Wow Shippo, you sure know how to clean up," Rin joked. Shippo cut his small ponytail. His arburn hair was slick back. His black suit was crisp, no sign of wrinkles anywhere. His off black shirt made the light blue vest and tie more obvious.

"I acknowledge you." Inuyasha said.

Shippo laughed. "Thanks, the girls can't only be the good looking ones here."

Kohaku nodded.

"Take a picture," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Shippo gave Rin her corsage while her mom took a picture. They stood side by side for them to take another picture. Then Inuyasha took one by herself to send it to Sesshomaru.

The gang left to the limo, with Inuyasha and Miroku tailing them.

They arrived late, but they still made an impression. The theme was Star Lights. Dark blue and gold were everywhere. It was like a romantic night out with a loved one. Right away the girls began dancing with their partners. More and more people entered and soon it was a full house. They saw Soten looking at them with killer eyes before she went to her partner. Shippo felt sad, but Rin was there to help him get through it. She made sure she stood dancing with Kanna or Shippo. There were some men that wanted to be close to her, but she refused.

The whole night, the best friends took many pictures of themselves and with their dates. They even took pictures with some teachers that were chaperoning.

Well into the night, it was finally time to announce the king and queen. Rin and Kanna held hands.

"Your king is..."principal Kaede began unraveling the envelope. "Kohaku!" She yelled. Many people yelled and applaud. Kanna gave her boyfriend a kiss. He went up on the stage. She placed the crown on his head; the history teacher gave him his specter and his sash.

She was about to announce the queen. "Your queen is..." Rin was so nervous, she held onto Kanna tighter. "Rin Higurashi!" There was loud screaming and chants. "Rin, Rin, Rin," they said. She hugged Shippo and Kanna quickly apologizing to her. Kanna smacked her arm lightly and pushed her towards the stage. Rin was helped by Kohaku. He placed her crown on her head. The principal put her sash around her and handed her the scepter. They took a few photos before they danced with the school surrounding them.

Rin felt blessed it was one of the best nights of her life. After saying goodbye to her friends, Inuyasha drove her to Sesshomaru's house. He knew of the plan, and wouldn't dare tell Kagome. Miroku was in on it too. He wasted to tell Sango so badly, but Rin would have his head.

Rin entered the building to be greeted by the same security guard. He commented on her beauty, and allowed her to enter the elevator. Rin was right in front of the door...Sesshomaru's doors she knocked twice before he answered.

"Rin," he quietly said. He looked over her form in that dress. He wouldn't admit it to her, but the see through was perfect. He saw her crown and scepter.

"I won prom queen." She said. "Kanna stolded my sash though," she added. He allowed her to enter his home.

She took off the crown and placed it with the scepter on his unused coffee table. She turned to face him.

"You look stunning." He said.

Rin blushed. Many had told her that today, but coming from him made it special.

"You cut your bangs." He noticed.

"Do you like them?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru kissed her. "I love them."

They stared lovingly at each other. Sesshomaru guided her to his room. Rin kissed him happily. He began to unzip her dress. She was free from her dress and felt a bit shy.

"I love you, Sess." She confessed again before kissing him once more.

Sesshomaru closed his door, making sure he locked it this time.

* * *

Rin awoke feeling pain all over. What time is it? Did she have a hangover? She didn't drink though. She slowly rose from the bed. She looked towards the door to find her dress hung neatly in Sesshomaru's closet. She lay back down. She recalled everything from yesterday. She felt so happy. Sesshomaru said he loved her so many times.

She wondered where did he go?

Rin rose again to carefully get off the bed. She wrapped the sheets around her in case he was somewhere in the house or she would bump into his mother. She placed her feet in front of her and walked step by step. After getting the feeling of her legs again, Rin heard her phone ring from the living room. She wasn't able to get but the person left a voice message thankfully. Finally reaching her phone Rin saw that she had a text from Sesshomaru stating that he went to work for half of the day to not cause any suspicions with Kagome. He sent the text at 8 am. Rin looked at her phone again. It was almost noon. She texted back saying she just got up and added a few other things like she hated him because it hurts.

She smiled to herself and checked the missed call. It was from an unknown number. She entered her code to listen to the voicemail.

_Ms. Higurashi, this is Yura, with the young adults' business program. We regret to inform you that due to your previous criminal record and recent arrest that you are not eligible to apply for the program at this time. If you wish to apply at a later time with no indication of having a criminal record, applications occur every year around March. I do apologize for any inconvenience. For further questions, please contact me at 876-623..._

Rin ended the call with tears strolling down her face. She threw it against the couch and ran back to Sesshomaru's room. She was a nobody, a criminal, a low life, she couldn't even get into a program, imagine if she did wanted to go to college. She stared in the direction of his bathroom. Maybe a nice shower would ease her pain.

Sesshomaru had a stressful day at work. He wanted to hurry home and stay by Rin's side. This was the first. He hated coming home, but today he had a reason too. He entered his home with ease. he knew Rin was probably still sleeping because she was complaining earlier, or maybe she was having fun with Ah and Un. He checked his dogs room to find them chewing on a bone chew toy. Rin wasn't there. He entered his room to find his bed messy, and the shower was on. He entered his bathroom to find his girlfriend slump down on the shower floor. Her knees to her face as if she was crying. He ran to Rin, ignoring the fact that one of his best suits was getting wet.

"Rin?"

She looked up to him with blood shot eyes.

"Sess, I-they rejected me...because of my criminal record." She cried out. She looked so helpless. How did she get a criminal record anyways? He was beyond pissed off. Who denies a employee from Takahashi inc? Sesshomaru was going to create hell on earth with them.

His anger was subsided when Rin grabbed onto his shirt. She wanted him to hold her. She was so defenseless, so broken. Who was this Rin? Did she take rejection that badly?

She seemed to answer his question when she spoke, "I disappointed you, I applied to the program to make you happy and now I failed you. I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru soothed her crying and carried her to his bedroom. She just stood there naked and sad while he fetched a towel. He dried Rin to the best of his abilities, and got rid of his wet clothes.

After he got dressed in casual clothes, he noticed that Rin was sitting on the corner of his bed with the towel on. Sesshomaru knelt down in front of her. She barely looked at him.

"You would never disappoint me. Those imbeciles don't know anything. I could make their company crumble like this if you would say the word."

Rin cracked a smile and shook her head. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and went to his drawers.

"As much as I won like for you to stay like that, you need to put some clothes Rin."

Rin never said anything. She walked towards his back and wrapped her arms arond his torso. Sesshomaru felt her warmth against his back. He fought real hard not lose his self control. It was gone the minute Rin said. "Help me forget."

* * *

Rin snuggled agonist Sesshomaru's back. He was fast asleep, and wasn't much of a cuddler. She wasn't either, but she wanted to forget about her sadness and anger. She knew that sex wasn't a good idea, but it did help her.

Rin was worried that Kanna or her mother was calling her. This time she put on his shirt and ran to the living room where her phone was. She had no missed calls or texts.

"I called Midoriko and Kanna beforehand; I explained the situation while you were asleep earlier." Sesshomaru said.

Rin turned to see her shirtless boyfriend standing by the wall with only his underwear on. Rin couldn't help but blush.

"D-did she inform mom?"

"She said she will say that you will call her later to reassure her."

Rin nodded and quickly spoke to her mom saying that she wanted to stay another day because didn't want to see anyone right now. No one except Sesshomaru. She thought.

Her mother complied and asked her to please return early the next day. Rin agreed and ended her call.

"I guess I'm sleeping over again, but if have to return at nine tomorrow, what am I going to do about clothes?" Rin said.

"Did you forget about the small duffle bag you gave me last week?" Rin stared at her gorgeous boyfriends face. She completely forgot she had asked him to bring her clothes to his house when she informed him about sleeping over after prom.

Rin was slow. "Well what about my dress?"

"Il handle that, now I'm going to shower and walked the dogs, would you join me?" He smirked.

"In the shower or walking the dogs," she joked.

"Both," he said.

Those poor dogs will have to wait a while if Sesshomaru wanted to shower with her. She felt a little guilty when she walked into his bedroom.

"By the way, I love the way you look with my shirt on."

* * *

"Rinny!" Kanna cried to her best friend. "Are you okay? Those jerks, just tell me and I'll give them a smack or two." Kanna stated.

The girls were currently having a best friend's day out. Sesshomaru was busy all day and didn't require Rin to come to work. It was exactly a week before graduation and Rin couldn't be happier. She was still down about the whole situation and she never called Kanna and explained. Kanna was a good friend; she never pressured her for anything.

"I'm fine; I'm just going to focus on paying Sesshomaru back with everything he did for me."

"I think you did already, but hey who's counting that."

Rin blushed. "Kanna!"

"What? That is like worth a lot. Oh yeah I recently found out that your program is sponsored by my dad."

Something clicked in Rin's head. "Wait, I never put down that I had a record, you don't think that...Kagura had anything to do with it?"

"Hmmm, could be a possibility. She's still is pissed about Sesshomaru and her breaking up. My dad tried calling him in front of us, but Sesshomaru said he's dating someone worth more than Kagura...I wondered who that could be? Do you know?" Her best friend joked.

She pushed Kanna lightly. "Shut up and oh well, if it's sponsored by your dad and Kagura is in charge, then I'm glad they didn't accept me."

"But what are you going to do now?"

"Work, and next year Sesshomaru would start to give me a salary."

Kanna laughed. "You're a prostitute."

"How?"

"He's paying you and you guys are having sex. Come on Rin."

"Ugh, don't make it sound that way! Inuyasha and Kagome are together so isn't it the same."

"He doesn't write her checks." Rin walked away from a crying Kanna. She could hear her best friend laughing a block away. Kanna finally caught up to her.

"Stop being such a brat, hey let's go get some graduation dresses from Macys." Kanna said.

"Ugh, but I hate shopping!" Rin protested as she was dragged away to the huge Macys mall.

* * *

**Done yay! It was a lot of brain work, but I don't know if I should out it as M rated in case of anything. People like to report and hurt writers feelings, but there's no lemons so I guess it's staying T. I would like to thank everyone that reviews my story. I truly appreciate it. Love you guys!**

**The graduation will be quick. And I won't involve Kagura in this story as much. Rin won't deal with the program anymore, it was just for this chapter. I need to expand the story, but I don't know how. Please give me some suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I'm skipping the whole graduation ceremony because it's not necessary of where I want this story to go...**

* * *

"So Sesshomaru, where are you taking me?" Rin said as she tried to pry her boyfriend's hands off of her eyes.

"Just be quiet Rin." The humor was heard in his tone.

He slowly guided her to an unknown place, when he finally stopped he released his large hand from her face.

Rin eyes carefully viewed the large boat that was right in front of her. She turned back to look at Sesshomaru. He smirked her way.

"Rin, I think you should close your mouth before a fly gets in there." He stated as he walked over to greet the captain.

Rin closed her mouth quickly and followed her boyfriend to the entrance of the boat. Just seven hours ago she got her diploma and now she was riding on a small yacht with her billionaire boyfriend. Could life get any better?

Rin couldn't believe that her first real date with Sesshomaru was on his private boat, at night with the summer winds blowing her hair the opposite direction.

"I wanted to properly congratulate you." Sesshomaru said as her guided Rin to a small table on the roof of the yacht.

"Wow," was all she said as he pulled out her seat. She sat calmly although her heart was pounding wildly against her chest.

Sesshomaru sat across from her staring at her beauty. She stared back at him.

"This is too wonderful," she said.

"Anything for you," Sesshomaru said. "I have another gift for you, close your eyes again?"

Rin closed them once more to feel something being placed on her finger. She opened them to see a huge diamond ring.

"Rin, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Rin got up and went to his side and kissed him lovingly.

* * *

"Oh be real, Rin, like Sesshomaru would give you that as a graduation present." Kanna said as she ate her meal.

Kanna, Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo, decided to go out to eat as a small celebration for their recent graduation. Kagome and Inuyasha had to run back to work as soon as it was done and Mrs. Higurashi wanted to tidy the house up before guests arrive to continue the graduation celebration.

"I believe in him, Kanna. He's awesome; he can buy a planet for me if he wanted too."

"Why would he buy a planet? Your head have its' own orbit system anyways."

"Ha ha, very funny; it sucks how he has to work really late today because of some stupid deal."

"Well that deal could be your future mansion, car, and planet." Shippo joined in the joke as well.

Rin hit her good friend. He rubbed his newly formed bruise. "Ouch, Rin."

"You deserve that." She said.

"Well, what time we're going to your house? These five inch heels are killing me." Kanna complained.

"I don't know, the driver isn't here yet." Sesshomaru allowed Rin to use his chauffeur for the day.

"You're so lucky being the girlfriend of a multibillionaire hottie. Kohaku become a billionaire too."

"Il try," he said apathetically.

* * *

Rin received a call from her mother stating that it was okay for Rin and her friends to come to the house. As soon as they entered her backyard, they were greeted by family and other friends to celebrate their success. The party lasted for a long period before everyone left. Rin was grateful to her mother.

"When they called your name I cried so much, your father would be so proud." Mrs. Higurashi said as she hugged her youngest daughter.

Rin teared up. "Thanks, mom. I'm glad I could make you proud."

Mrs. Higurashi cried on her daughter's shoulder. "You know we love you."

Rin knew that, but she couldn't help but feel like it was wrong.

That night she received a call from Sesshomaru to meet her outside of her house. She dressed up into something simple and left.

He was outside already waiting for her.

"Did I take long?" She asked.

"No, why do you look so sad?"

"I'm not a high school student no more. I guess," she lied.

Sesshomaru knew it as well, but never pushed it. "Rin, I won't take much of your time. I'll be quick. I want you to move in with me. I know this is sudden given that your graduation just occurred, but I want you to live with me and eventually we could get married."

Move in into his beautiful penthouse, with Ah-Un and see the man she loves every single day and eventually marry him.

"Are you, Mr. Takahashi, proposing to me?" Rin teased.

"I don't do proposals, I make things happen." He said with confidence.

Rin kissed him. "I would love to, Sess, but I think we should talk to mom first."

"Agreed, your mother is a kind woman, completely opposite of mine, I do not wish to disrespect her in any form."

Rin nodded as she walked with Sesshomaru to the house. She called for her mother. Her mother greeted Sesshomaru with much love and compassion. They all settled down in the living room.

"So what is this about?" She asked as she served him coffee and sat on the couch opposite to her daughter and her wealthy boyfriend.

"As you are aware, Rin and I have been dating for some time now. I am thankful to you for brining her into this world." He began to say. Rin was blushing. He was so embarrassing. "And I came today to ask you for your blessing. I wish for Rin to move in with me by the end of the summer. She already decided to not attend the program and I don't know what her plans are in reference of continuing her schooling, but eventually maybe a year from now, I wish for Rin to be my wife."

"Wow that is a lot to take in. I do appreciate you coming to me and ask for my blessing." She smiled at both of them.

Kagome entered the room, not knowing who was here.

"What's going on?" She asked as she entered the room with her boss' half brother.

"Ah, Kagome, Mr. Takahashi wishes for Rin to move in with him." Their mom said.

"No," Kagome said. "No offense, sir, but Rin is only eighteen years old."

"I'm considered an adult already."

"By age, but not by the way you act."

"I've changed, and I want to be with him. You can't stop me, mom was about to give us her blessing."

"Well I say no, Rin you are too young to be thinking like that."

"What the hell Kagome, I never gave you advice on how to live your life." Rin got up and stared at her sister. "It's my life."

"You're being stubborn, Rin."

"You're being a bitch." Kagome smacked her sister. Rin smacked her back.

"You're so selfish, Kagome. I hate you."

"Me, you hate me. If it wasn't for you, dad would have been alive right now."

That was the final blow. Rin stared at her sister with all the negative emotions she could feel.

"Kagome!" Their mother finally yelled.

Kagome stopped and realized what she had said. "Rin, no, I didn't mean it." She tried to grab her sister, but Rin stepped away from her.

"I knew you always had resentment towards me about his death." Rin chuckled. "I guess I just wanted to block it all out." With that being said she left, Kagome ran after her.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi stood there in dead silence.

"It wasn't Rin's fault." Her mother began to say.

"You don't have to explain." Inuyasha said. For once, Sesshomaru agreed with him.

She shook her head. "You two love my daughters and I'm grateful. The only thing I ask for you to understand the reason they always had a distance between them."

The boys sat quietly next to each other to listen to the story.

"When Kagome was five, I gave birth to Rin. Her father loved them both equally. He treasured them. He would play dress up and have tea parties, if his back was hurting he would still carry them. He loved his girls, but due to their age difference he had to treat them a bit differently. It probably affected Kagome without us knowing. But as years went by Sota was born and we all were happy. When Rin was thirteen, she entered a rebellious age. We were frustrated with her and she was unhappy with us. You know teenagers are never satisfied with their lives, but we tried our best to be a happy family. One day her father found out Rin was doing drugs and confronted her about it. She got upset and ran away for a few days. Rin didn't know that during that time her father was sick." She began to cry, but controlled herself.

"He searched for her all over, not even Kanna knew where she went. She hid herself at a former 'friends' house. When her father finally found her, his sickness got worse. He didn't eat or sleep until he found Rin and that made it worse. That trip to the hospital was the last time we all saw him again. Rin went out of control and started doing more drugs. She got caught by Koga, when he was a patrol cop. That's why she was arrested; she was branded as an accomplice to a drug deal. That wasn't true, but Koga couldn't fix it. You should know how messed up the system is. Rin was sent to therapy, and now she's just getting better. I never knew that Kagome felt that way."

"It was out of anger; I say some harsh things as well." Inuyasha tried to defend his girlfriend.

"But the truth is she probably felt that way deep down." She said.

"How sick was he?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He had a fever that turned into pneumonia. Rin hates the winter because it was during that time he died. January 29th that's when he died. I never remarried; he was the only one for me. I would never blame Rin, she went through more than I did. What I always questioned was why she went to drugs in the first place? Was she unhappy? Did she want to impress her new friends? Just what was the reason?"

"Only Rin and God know." Inuyasha said.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Sesshomaru."I give you my blessing. You are the only one that was able to calm Rin down. Before you, she wasn't going to school, always had a fight. Would leave the house and come back a few days later either high or drunk? And I knew that wasn't my Rin."

"It wasn't, Rin isn't like that at all, so the Rin you are describing is a shock to me." Sesshomaru said.

Mrs. Higurashi stood quiet for a long time. A loud slam was heard and Rin entered the room.

"I'm leaving with Sesshomaru, I'll come back and get my things on Saturday." Rin declared.

Kagome stood by the door frame staring at her sister with anger and sadness. Inuyasha ran to her side. She refused to look at him.

"You're just going to run away."

"That's what I'm good at, sister," she said sarcastically.

"Mom, you can't let her." Kagome said.

"You two need to be separated." She looked at Sesshomaru. "Take her, please." Sesshomaru led Rin to her room to grab a few things and left. Mrs. Higurashi looked out through the window to see Rin holding onto Sesshomaru as if her life depended on it. She hoped Sesshomaru would be able to give Rin what she needs to succeed against her inner demons.

"Mom, I can't believe you let her go, you always let her do what she wants."

"Were you always a jealous child Kagome?"

Kagome and Inuyasha were taken aback to what her mother said.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me. Not once have your father and I have shown favoritism with either of you. Yet you try to be better than your younger sister, why? You are not her mother I am."

"I didn't realize that I was acting like a jealous person. I love Rin, and always will. I never meant what I said. I guess I did feel that way, dad would have been okay if she never ran away."

"Kagome, things happen for a reason. Don't you think Rin didn't feel guilty as well? She became worse than when he was alive. She wanted to forget the pain. Put yourself in her shoes, you would have done the same thing."

* * *

Rin entered Sesshomaru's penthouse and went straight for the bedroom. Sesshomaru placed his keys in a small glass bowl and locked his door. He followed Rin into his room and placed her things on her side of the bed.

"I loved him more than anyone. But I was dumb. I wanted to fit in with the crowd more, and I had this retarded crush on a guy and he liked girls that did the same thing as him. So I smoked pot so he could notice me, and he did. I was happy, but then he wanted sex and I said no so he dumped me. I was devastated. Thirteen and heartbroken, how stupid was I? So I started hanging out with other drug addicts, but I never smoked anything than pot. I did drink a lot, but I controlled myself and never got drunk. Then my dad found out, and I didn't want to tell him my dumbass reason for being an ass. So I left, and when he found me I was secretly happy. I was glad he did. I wanted to go back home and start all over, but he got sick and he died. It was entirely my fault, Sess, I killed my father."

"You didn't Rin, he was sick already."

"But it wouldn't have gotten worse if I stood home. I hate myself; I wanted to forget so badly. I look at Sota and I see my dad. I hate it. Why do you love me? I'm a murderer."

"Rin you are not a murderer, you loved him as much as he loved you. And he still does. He watches over you, like my father with me. Rin, I love you because you don't try to be the same as everyone. You are Rin and you embrace it. We all make mistakes and we must learn from it. He didn't die sad. I'm sure he was smiling because you were safe at home."

Sesshomaru allowed Rin to cry on him. She finally settled down and relaxed in his arms.

"I want to name my son after him."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "What if we have twin boys?"

"The oldest one will be named after my dad and the younger one after yours. My rules, I'm carrying the babies."

"And if we only have girls?"

"I'll look for a female version of their names, don't test me Sess."

Sesshomaru was glad Rin was back to her old self although a hint of sadness was still there in her tone.

"What was his profession?"

"Architect and carpenter, he built our house with my grandfather when he was my age. They were tired of living in a small apartment, so they came and built it from the ground up. Then he married mom, renovated it some more, and it's been that way ever since."

"He was a talented man."

Rin nodded against his chest. "I always built things with him; I always wanted to do it. But that dream died long time ago."

"So revive it." Sesshomaru said.

Rin separated herself from him and gave him a smug look.

"Like that's easy, I'm over it. I just want to be by your side."

"You know we do construction in the building. My father's best friend, Myoga, is the director of that section. I could speak with him about it."

Rin shook her head. "I rather go to school and work my way up. I can't depend on you."

"So you'll be going to school?"

"Not yet, maybe after we get married."

Sesshomaru agreed with Rin. "At least you've decided to go."

"I want to prove that I'm worth more than anything. I want to make my parents proud. You understand, right?"

Sesshomaru kissed his girlfriend. "I do."

* * *

The next day Kagome wanted to speak with Rin alone, so Sesshomaru allowed them to use his office as he was going to a private meeting with Jaken.

Rin settled down on Sesshomaru's couch facing her sister.

"I want to apologize for everything, Rin. I was selfish, but I still think you're wrong."

"Because I'm young and I want to live my life with the man I love."

"Yes, you're too young."

"Mom and dad got married when she was eighteen and he was twenty one. It's the same thing."

"But dad wasn't a notorious playboy and the owner of a multibillion dollar company."

"I love him Kagome, I do. And he will never hurt me in that way. What happened to dad was my fault and I will be punished when my time comes. But I don't want any resentment towards each other. I love you Kagome, but you can't prevent me from doing what I want to do. You're not mom, or dad. You're my sister."

Kagome hugged her. "I should apologize to boss man as well."

"Don't worry, he won't fire you. He doesn't feel like hiring a new secretary."

"I'm not scared for that. It's proper to apologize for irrational behavior. Learn Rin, if you are going to marry him."

Rin and Kagome laughed. In a way their relationship had gotten better. Maybe that fight was necessary in order for them to grow.

Sesshomaru entered his office to find the two sisters joking about wedding plans.

"I'll make you wear an ugly dress just because you're my sister." Rin said.

"I'll still make it look good."

"All is well, I assume?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sir, I wish to apologize for my behavior the previous night."

"Kagome, I have some things it would like to discuss with you. Rin, could you excuse us?"

Rin nodded and left to go bother Inuyasha, who was currently on a lunch break.

"Feeling better?" He asked with his mouth full of ramen.

"Yep. I decided to go to school. Do you know any good schools for architect?"

"Hmm, there's one not far from here like two hours away, but by car. It's public too, and there are dorms."

"Did you go there?"

"Nope, Myoga did long time ago and I mean very long time ago, he met my dad there. So your dad went there too."

Inuyasha nodded while finishing his soup. "They were both in the top ten of their class."

"Where did you go?"

"NYU, and so did Sesshomaru."

Rin was surprised. "And for graduate school?"

"He went to Colombia, I stayed at NYU, I was dating this girl named Kikyo at the time and we both wanted to stay there. It was fun, I'm glad I stayed."

Rin and Inuyasha continued to speak about his college life until Kagome came out to share what Sesshomaru and her spoke about.

"Jaken has decided that in his old age he needs someone to help him with Mr. Takahashi when he is away on business. So Sesshomaru promoted me to be his second personal assistant. He asked me who would I find worthy to take my place and I said Ayame. I have to tell her so she could get ready for the interview next week." Kagome was so excited. Inuyasha promised her a nice dinner and Rin hugged her sister with much joy.

Things were looking up in the Takahashi Company.

* * *

**So one of my reviewers had asked me to create a huge fight between the sisters. I know it wasn't awesome, but hopefully it was satisfying. Another asked for more Rin and Sesshomaru time in a romantic way, but I can't see him as a romantic. He's more of a dictator, so I tried my best in the beginning although it was just a fantasy for Rin. Next chapter, Rin finally moves in with Sesshomaru next chapter and possibly talks about the wedding plans!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you want a pink and beige wedding or maybe a dark blue and silver?" Kanna said as she helps Rin pack up the rest of her things.

She was officially moving into Sesshomaru's penthouse today. Since she was done with graduation, and it was currently summer vacation, Rin decided it was best to pack things up with all the help she can get before her friends become too busy for her.

"I'm thinking about city hall, and call it a day." Rin said as she folded her clothes and placed it in a box.

"What? No way. You need a wedding, every girl dreams about their wedding."

"Not every girl. I never had that idea in mind."

"Yeah, you were too stupid not to. What about purple? He likes purple...purple and gold sounds royal."

"We're not royalty, we are Rin and Sesshomaru. We are in love with each other, and we are happy with city hall. Besides I told him I want to finish school first."

"So take summer classes and be done in like three years...you can do it Rin. I have faith in you." Kanna was more excited about Rin getting engaged than Rin was.

Yes Rin was beyond happy, but was a wedding really that big of a deal? She didn't even care that her and Sess hardly cuddle after sex and she fine with that. She rather sleep. He always tires her out, but he does wrap his arm around her before he falls asleep. So what's the big deal with weddings?

"Damn Rin, next thing you going to tell me is that you guys don't cuddle."

Rin laughed. Kanna had physic powers.

"Seriously? Well he isn't a teddy bear, but wow."

"I don't like it. I always fight with you when you want to hug me."

Kanna nodded. "So true, you guys are a match made in heaven I feel so bad for your children."

"That's a different story, they'll get love and support no mattered what. I'll make sure my children will never doubt our love."

"You sound like an old lady. By the way, my parents broke up."

"You can't say that so randomly, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, so is Hakudoshi. We knew this was going to happen. Dad found another woman, much younger too."

"How's your mom doing?"

"A little hurt, but she's getting better. She filed for child support. She's expecting another kid from dear old dad."

"Another one, isn't she like 43?"

"Yeah, I know she's already four months. I think after 35 women should stop having kids."

"It's how their bodies function, mind your business."

"I'm going to be a big sister again, imagine that."

"Congrats, best friend."

* * *

"Okay, everything's settled?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha came over after work to help with the cargo truck. But Rin didn't need one. All she's brining was just her clothes, accessories, books, nail polishes, pictures and memos from friends and family, her bathroom necessities, and that was all. Furniture like the bed, bureau and desk belonged to Kagome now or Kanna. In reality, Rin had about four boxes, medium size, to take to Sesshomaru's house.

"I rented a cargo truck for no reason."

"At least it's small," Rin tried to reassure her brother in law.

"Well if you want Inuyasha, I have a white book shelf to bring, but Sesshomaru must have had a lot of space, so I didn't try to bring it."

"No, he won't share, so might as well bring that."

Rin laughed and nodded. "It's small so I think it will work out and I have a shoe rack that might fit in his closet."

"Now we talking, come on Kohaku, help me bring guise down."

After everything was stored in the truck, Rin said her goodbyes to her family and friends. She entered the vehicle with Inuyasha and went on her merry way.

She finally arrived to his home. a few maintenance men helped to carry her things into his home. When Sesshomaru opened the door to find only four men, Inuyasha and Rin he was confused.

"I thought you had more things?"

She shook her head. "This is all I need, my book shelf and show rack, and the few boxes I have."

"I'm glad you're not a hoarder."

Rin smiled at her fiancée. Wow he was her fiancé, not even six months together and she's engaged to a multibillionaire. Some people would say things were going too fast, but Sesshomaru and Rin knew they were each other's soul mates. Sesshomaru paid the men and kicked Inuyasha out after he asked for money as well.

Rin entered _their _bedroom and began to unpack.

"I fixed my closets, one closet belongs to you." He said pointing to the closet by the bathroom.

"Sess, you didn't have to do that."

"Rin I have my bureau and there's a closet in Ah and Un's room. I'm fine."

"Did I get the walk-in closet?" She said excitedly.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and nodded. Rin squealed in excitement and kissed her fiancée. She ran to the walk-in closet to find it completely empty.

"I don't have many things; you can still put some stuff in here."

"Surprisingly, I don't own many suits and I don't go out to shop. All I need is a fresh pair of underwear, and a clean shirt."

She caressed his face and stared into his amber colored eyes. "I never thought I would fall in love with a man that has longer and better hair than me."

He smirked at her playfulness. "Come, let's unpack and celebrate us being engaged."

Rin held him back for a moment. "Did you tell your mother?"

"Not yet," he said confused as to why she wanted to know.

Rin was screaming inside. The first time she met her...well Rin wanted to forget. How can she look at her mother in law in the face now? She's been sleeping with her son and now she's moving in with him.

"I told her I proposed and you agreed. She was fine by it. She apologized about last time, which was surprising. She must like you."

Rin exploded inside. How the hell would she like her?

"She's surprised that you had made an honest man out of me."

That finally got Rin to get away from her thoughts. She placed her arms around him. He did the same.

"I don't want to meet her anytime soon. You should take the key back."

He chuckled. "I did and that's how she knows the situation. She wanted me to explain why I was taking her key away. She's assumed by you. In order to her not to ruin anything I had to explain our first meeting and a bit of your past."

"It's okay, I don't mind...okay let's finishing packing." She said letting go of him.

Rin was looking forward to living with Sesshomaru.

* * *

A year later...

"Rin!" Kanna yelled as she called her best friend to sit with her.

"Kanna, sorry I'm late; my professor was being a total ass. Yeah I know its summer semester, but he could be a little lenient. How are your mom and the baby?"

"Totally fine, Aka is being a pain though. He threw a toy at Kohaku. He has this huge bump. It's cute. How are you and Sesshomaru?"

"The same nothing has changed. Well Sara came the other day from France to flirt with him, but he called security on her. When he told me I wanted to laugh, but i was in class."

"Wow. Can you believe that you have been with him for more than a year? I'm surprised you're not pregnant yet?"

"I've been real careful, and we hardly have time. He's working and I'm in school and after school I got work until he leaves and by the time we get home we are both so tired. Literally the last time we were intimate with each other was three months ago."

Kanna placed her hand over her heart. "I'll die if I was you."

Rin wanted to bash her face against the table. "Why did I agree to have lunch with you?"

"Because you are done for the day and you promised me while Kohaku goes to work." Kanna said.

Rin sighed. "Kanna, how do you keep Kohaku wrapped around your finger? Three years and you guys are talking about marriage. Sess and I haven't discussed anything. I feel like he's bored with me."

"Rinny, he'd be a blind idiot to leave you. If you feel that way, you should talk to him. Kohaku and I aren't perfect, but we make it work because we accept each other no matter what. Tell Sess how your feeling. He'll understand."

Rin nodded and thanked her friend.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt a bit insecure. He and Rin have been living together for a year, she's been doing great and has been a great help to the company and to him, but he feels that Rin may not love him anymore. He couldn't shake it. Did Rin find someone closer to her age? She has been becoming more beautiful. Her dark brown hair a bit longer, her body curvier, and her face was maturing. Rin was almost twenty years old. Females constantly change throughout time. Maybe he should take her out tonight, to treat her like a wife of the Takahashi CEO should be treated like...a queen.

* * *

"Hey, you were in my English class right; in the spring semester? A handsome boy with long black hair and tan skin asked Rin.

Rin was stuffing her face with a Big Mac and some fries when the young male came up to her. She swallowed the food down, wiped her face and smiled with her mouth closed showing no teeth.

Kanna glared at the boy. He seemed to be interested in Rin the way he looked at her. He was eying her body as if he was a predator. She texted Kagome the phase that was used when a male was hitting on Rin. "Code blue" with exclamation points was sent to Kagome.

She texted back, "really? Who? Is he cute?" Kagome never learned.

Wasn't she expecting Inuyasha's child. Shouldn't she know that code blue wasn't something to toy around with?

Kanna slyly took a picture and sent it to her. "Uh oh, that's Jakotsu's brother, Bankotsu." The text read. His brother and he's straight and after Rin? Uh oh, Kanna smelled trouble.

"I'm sorry I came up it you that way I'm Bankotsu." He placed his hand in front of her. She took it and shook his hand.

"I'm Rin and this is my friend Kanna."

"Hey, sorry Kanna."

Kanna just smiled. He was tall, dark and handsome. He was built and seemed really nice. He looked twenty, but she wasn't sure. She was afraid that he would be a temptation for her best friend who was already having doubts about her relationship. Was Rin going to throw away an engaged for him? Kanna stop over reacting Rin isn't like that. But you never know when the heart wanders.

"So I saw you in school the other day, while I was working at the financial aid office, are you taking summer classes?"

"Yeah, I want to graduate early so I can get married to my boyfriend."

Yes Rin, you go girl!

"Oh, you have a boyfriend. That shouldn't be surprising."

Ugh, he thinks he's such a smooth talker.

"Thanks, I hope it's a compliment."

Was she flirting back?

He smiled. "Yes it is Rin. Well I got to go I see my friends trying to curse me out through the window. I'll see you around." He took her hand and kissed it.

Rin blushed. "See you," she said with a faraway look.

He left with his group while looking back at her. He waved bye and turned to jump his friend that said something to him.

"Earth to Rin, remember engaged to Sesshomaru. Stop cheating on him with college frat boy over there."

Rin was upset that her best friend would say such a thing. "How dare you? How was that cheating?"

"Rin the way you guys were looking at each other was like 'sleep with me now.'" Rin laughed.

"He's hot, but Sess is way hotter. I love my fiancée okay."

"You called him your boyfriend to Bankotsu."

"Well he's not my husband yet, and fiancée can be tiresome to say."

"You better hope that Sesshomaru doesn't find out."

Rin loved Sess. She wasn't looking at no one in that form, she swore.

* * *

Later that night, Sesshomaru came home to Rin playing with Ah and Un in their room.

"Hi babe," she said. Sesshomaru kissed his fiancée.

"Rin, let's go out to night."

Rin's eyes were as bright as stars. "Really? Where to?"

"You decide. Go get ready." Rin nodded as she ran to their bathroom.

Sesshomaru went to his closet to pick out an outfit. He could have joined Rin in the shower, but then they would never go out.

Rin came out with her orange towel that she loved so much and entered her walk-in closet.

"Should we go some place causal or classy? Oh let's go have dinner at that restaurant by the waterfall near my old house."

"I think that's a good idea, should I drive or we call Jaken?"

Rin shook her head. "I just want it to be us two."

Sesshomaru went to get ready himself. The couple stepped out from the lobby elevator and greeted the security guard. He complimented Rin on her blue and green tribal patterned dress. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"You look good too." Rin said as they got in his car.

Sesshomaru wore a gray Michael Kors button down shirt with a black blazer. His silver hair was pulled back into a neat low pony tail. He had aviator sun glasses and a gold watch. His black slim straight jeans and dark gray loafers made Sesshomaru look more like a celebrity instead of a CEO. Rin thought he looked absolutely gorgeous. Sesshomaru had the same feeling about Rin.

During their dinner, Rin couldn't help but look around. People were staring at them. No one really recognized Sess since he had his glasses on and Rin wore makeup for the first time in a while so she was a bit unrecognizable as well.

"Hey do you think they know who you are?" She whispered.

"Rin, I'm hardly in the papers. Even if I take off my glasses, no one will notice me. You on the other hand are a different story. Why are you dressed up as if we are attending a ball?"

"This dress is too short for a ball, and I wanted to wear something nice since we haven't been on a date since new year's."

"That long, huh? I apologize Rin. I believe my behavior has been awful lately." Sess said as the waiter sets down the food.

Sesshomaru elegantly cuts into his steak, while Rin plays around with her salmon.

"I'm glad you noticed," she sighed. "I want tonight to be perfect. Just you and me, not work, not family, friends, not Jaken. You and me."

Sesshomaru nodded. He drank from his cup. "Since I am the driver for this evening water would have to suffice."

Rin giggled. "You can have some when we get home."

He took her hand and kissed it. Unknowingly to him, erasing Bankotsu's kiss from her head, Rin completely forgot about him, until now. She blushed as she remembered his kiss on her hand. She shouldn't be focusing on another man while she's with her fiancée. Bad Rin!

Rin tried to ignore her thoughts all through dinner. When they finally returned home, Rin poured a glass of red wine for Sesshomaru.

"It looks like blood." She said as she handed it to him, while he rested on the couch.

"It tastes better, trust me."

Rin laughed. Sesshomaru placed his glass down and placed Rin's legs on his lap. She relaxed agonist the pillow. No one could replace this man.

"I love you," she said.

"As do I Rin."

Rin climbed on top of him. Her thighs were hugging his waist. His hands were holding her steady. Rin was grateful that his blazer was already off. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt. And she kissed him feverishly. He kissed her back in the same manner.

She broke away from the make out session to get rid of the shirt and undershirt. Sesshomaru was working on taking off her dress.

"I want you, Sess."

Sesshomaru held Rin and went to the room. He had to make sure he called in sick tomorrow, he was sure Inuyasha could handle his job for a day.

* * *

Rin woke up the next morning feeling positively wonderful. She turned to her left to see Sesshomaru's handsome face asleep next to her. She noticed that his hand was resting on stomach. She intertwined her fingers with his. She was glad today was Saturday. She would have not gone to school for a few days if it was a weekday. Rin stared at his face. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Without noticing Sesshomaru awoke and kissed Rin. She jumped when he did that. The action and her face made him almost laugh out loud.

She hit his shoulder.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You," she said.

"Liar," he joked.

"Fine, I was thinking about my Latin lover. He called me yesterday to run away with him." She teased.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "He will have to be a much better man than me to try and take you away."

Rin laid her head on his chest. "No way, you're the best."

"I better be...Rin, we've been engaged for a year, but you never received a ring. What kind of ring would you like?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. I want something that would make a statement, 'I'm going to be Mrs. Rin Takahashi, don't mess with me' or something like that."

"Should I ask Kagome or Kanna?"

"No, they wouldn't guess or they would tell you what they want. I'll look at some magazines. Don't worry about the ring, if I'm not."

"I want men to know that you belong to me."

"Fine then you have to wear a wedding band." Rin declared.

"I will as soon as you get your ring."

"Deal," she said secretly excited for her ring.

It was the first time in a year that Rin felt like her wedding would be a big deal.

* * *

**I skipped a year to move on with the story. I think the last chapter would be their wedding, most likely. Sorry I had to put in a small rift between them. He still doesn't know about Bankotsu. He will though. The persistent Bankotsu will strike again. But our heroine is strong. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going to be skipping a lot in this chapter. I want to get them married already!**

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Rin said as she tries to prevent Sesshomaru from packing.

"It's a very important business meeting. I have too." He snatched his clothes from Rin while smirking at her childish actions.

"But Kagura is going to be there."

"And?"

Rin wasn't happy at all. Sesshomaru was going away, like another state away. And here she was going to be lonely her last week free before the fall semester starts.

Sesshomaru paused and grabbed Rin closer to him.

"Two days, one night...don't worry about it."

Rin rolled her eyes. "What if it drags?"

"Rin, Inuyasha and Miroku will be there as well."

"Ugh, Miroku isn't the best example to calm me down you know. Sango may be pregnant with his children, but he's still a flirt."

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed his fiancée. They have been better in their relationship. No doubts clouded either mind, except now if the whole business meeting.

"Why does Kagura have to represent her grandfather anyways?"

"Mr. Kumo is a very sick man. Naraku may be the CEO, but he's in charge of everything. The only level headed one of his grandchildren is Kagura, surprisingly, and his other grandchildren do not wish to be a part of the Kumo business. Only ones that are left is her twin, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Aka. And neither of them have the qualifications."

"Hakudoshi is ten, Kanna is in school, and aka is not even one yet, of course they don't have the qualifications, but what about her twin, Byakuya."

"He's a party boy. Incompetent fool," Sesshomaru explained.

"Whatever, don't go send Inuyasha."

"Rin, I have to." Sesshomaru placed his small luggage on the floor by their king sized bed.

Rin left to play with Ah and Un. She always did this when she was worried or angry. He allowed her to have the space she needed because when Rin was upset all hell broke loose. He was glad it was never towards him. He may be a powerful man in wealth and in the business industry, but when it came to his fiancée and her temper, she wore the pants in the relationship.

* * *

Sesshomaru came back just as he said, two days, one night. Rin inspected his clothes in case she found Kagura's lip stains on them.

"Do you trust me?" He was getting a bit upset as he unpacked his clothing.

"Yes, I just don't trust her. She's the type that would capture you like a spider."

"She's engaged." That stopped Rin.

"To who?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "One of the company's contributor's sons, I met him, he seems intelligent."

"Is that a nice way of saying he is a retard and you find him stupid for marrying Kagura?" Rin joked.

He nodded and finished packing. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Rin helping him unpack.

"Do you find me innocent now?"

Rin threw a shirt at him. He loves her so much.

* * *

**A week later...**

"Hey Rin!" Bankotsu called from the financial aid office as she entered.

Rin smiled at him. "Hey yourself, haven't seen you all summer."

"Yeah, I was working in the back. So what can I help you with?"

"My financial aid is not being covered and I need to know why. I start school next week."

"Sure, put in your social."

Rin did as she told. She waited for Bankotsu to look up her information.

"It seems here that because you stated you were independent from your mother and you added your salary. Financial aid could only pay a minimum of classes, which only covered two of the four you have, and that includes books as well."

"Well than how much will be the rest of the classes?"

"Not sure, that you have to discuss with the bursar. The bill states $1,876, but it might be more or less."

Rin was frustrated. "Okay thanks." She felt and went to the bursar's office. They were of no help, they told her she had to go back to financial aid. She was getting pissed off so she called Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it."

"No, I will but I don't make much...basically you don't give me enough to pay this bill."

Sesshomaru's semi-laugh got Rin even more heated.

"So are you asking for a raise?"

"Shut it Sess, that's not what I mean. I just don't get why it didn't go through. Whatever, I'll pay through my debit card. I have enough in the bank to cover it."

"And who's did you obtain that kind of money if I don't pay you enough?"

Rin knew he was playing with her. "I don't spend money like that, you pain in my side, and mom gave me money from my father's pension since I'm still technically under her care until I'm twenty one."

"That's strange although you are living with me?"

"The insurance company said it was fine, well I got to go. I'll see you at home. Love you," she said.

"Love you Rin." He hung up.

Rin still blushes every time he confesses his love. More than a year together and she still feels like it's a dream. She couldn't wait until she married Sesshomaru.

**A few Months later...**

Rin was officially panicking. It was the week before thanksgiving and her mother wanted the whole family together. But that wasn't the bad part, the bad part was that sesshoamru's mother wanted to go out for dinner the next day. Rin was nervous as hell. School wasn't going good this semester. She somehow managed to get all the worst professors in history. She was barely passing her classes and she failed a midterm. She didn't even want to go anywhere on thanksgiving she wanted to stay home and study, but no...She had no one on her side.

"Do not have a mental break down. I promise as soon as this is all over, we can go where ever you want during Christmas break."

"No I'm going to take winter classes." Rin drank a cup of herbal tea to calm her nerves.

"You are going to burn yourself out Rin. I don't want to become a widow before I'm even married."

Rin smiled at his ridiculous joke. "Okay, I did go crazy taking 18 credits my first two semesters plus a winter and summer, but I got a 3.6 GPA and I've been calming down. I'm taking four classes this time, but my professor is out to get me, all of them in fact."

"You'll be fine, now you need to get something. Mother likes classy restaurants, so to dress appropriate you need to have a long dress, not prom like more like debutant like."

Rin listened to Sesshomaru as he gave advice about his mother. Slowly and surely Rin was this close to panic. Let's hope it all goes well.

* * *

"So Rin, I heard that you and Sesshomaru are nine years apart. Does age affect you?" Sesshomaru's mother asked as she stared at the unpleasant menu.

"No, ma'am. I have a preference for older men." Rin said carefully. She was being coy. That woman was intimidating.

Sesshomaru wanted to save her, but he knew his mother would bite his head off.

"Are you a gold digger Ms. Higurashi?"

"Mother!" He began to argue.

"Hush, I asked her a question."

"If I was than I would be putting my mother's name in vain. I never saw him as a multibillionaire. I always saw him as Sesshomaru Takahashi, my fiancée."

His mother nodded in approval. "What if he were a poor man?"

"It wouldn't matter; I came from a working class family. Money is just an object to me, it's not happiness."

Mother placed the menu on the table and eyed Rin. Her form was well. She was quite beautiful. She had assets that she knew why Sesshomaru was interested in her in the first place. She seemed intelligent enough to able to handle their lifestyle and control Sesshomaru. This Rin had a good head on her shoulders. She was raised right, and given with the situation that occurred with her father, Sesshomaru's mother understood her a bit more.

"You seem to be a little embarrassed about what happened a year ago." A lot not a little, "but trust me, I hardly saw anything. My son's back is huge, so please refrain of embarrassment. I like you Ms. Higurashi."

Rin's face was as red her dress. "Thank you, I am fond of you as well."

Things were looking up for Rin.

* * *

"Hey, Rin how did your test go?" Bankotsu asked as he saw her walking in the hallway.

The two of them have been getting closer this semester. Whenever they had a break, they would go out to eat or study together. Rin was wary about him at first, but he never gave her signs that he wanted more than a friendship.

"Hey, I did alright, I'm just glad that it's over, I was stressing out."

"I'm glad. What are you doing this weekend?" He shyly asked.

"Going out with my brother in law and sister...and my fiancée," she said. She was about to say boyfriend, but corrected herself.

"Right, the one you want to get married too. Is it official yet? I don't see a ring."

"He's going to surprise me with one." She said as she was about to leave the school. "Well I got to go. See you on Monday."

"Rin wait," he said.

Rin turned around to be face to face with Bankotsu. In a quick second he bent down and captured her lips. Rin pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Rin." he tried to apologize, though he didn't regret it.

"If I gave you the wrong idea, I'm sorry." Rin left the building, the cold air smacked her in the face yet her body was still warm.

Damn, why was she blushing?

* * *

Sesshomaru was getting upset. Rin was purposely avoiding him. He tried to kiss her, but she would dodge it or block it.

"What happened? What did I do?" He said as he sat on their bed while she was organizing her closet.

"Nothing."

She turned back to do her work.

"Rin, are you pregnant?" Rin dropped her Pravda pumps that Sesshomaru gave her last Christmas.

"No, no, that's not it." She sighed and went over to him.

"Someone kissed me."

Sesshomaru stood quiet for a moment. He was pissed out.

"Who?" He said harshly.

"Some guy in my school. I thought we were friends, but he wanted something more. I already told him I have you, i guess some people don't respect that no more."

Sesshomaru grabbed onto Rin.

"Rin, men automatically fall in love with you. You can't be friends with males. It's impossible." He calmed down knowing that Rin didn't initiate the kiss or kept kissing that bastard.

"Yes I can. What about Kohaku?"

"He had no choice. You kept rejecting him in junior high until he started to like Kanna, did he not?"

Rin stood shut and laid her head on his. "I felt like I cheated on you, but I pushed him away."

"You're mine Rin, no one else's. That bastard how dare he touch what's mine."

"Are you jealous, Mr. Takahashi?"

Sesshomaru paused. He was never jealous for someone. He didn't care when Kagura cheated, but if Rin were to cheat he'll be devastated. He did not confess, but she knew.

"You're mine too. I'm not letting you go."

"Does he have your number?"

"No, you are not threatening him. I'll make everything clear, don't worry."

"How can I not worry? I swear I'll kill him."

Rin kissed his chin. "Shut up, Sess. I'm tired let me sleep."

He couldn't argue back because right then and there Rin fell asleep in his arms. He swore he's going to get this male back for touching Rin's lips. After she was asleep, he looked for her phone and found she received a few missed calls and text messages from "Bankotsu."

Why does his name sound familiar? He looked through her pictures. He knew she would get angry at his jealous rampage, but he needed to know his target. He knew Rin loved taking pictures, so he knew there would be one of him. All he found were photos of Rin in different outfits for school, or her and Kanna. Heh, she took a picture of him sleeping, evil woman.

Aha, a picture of a tanned male taking a picture of him and Rin while she was eating her subway sandwich. Why was he touching her phone? Rin had a lot of explaining to do. But Sesshomaru knew who this idiot was; it was his friend, Renkotsu's younger brother. Damn it, he couldn't do anything harmful. Renkotsu knew all of his tactics. He will have to depend on Rin.

* * *

"Did you look through my phone?" Rin questioned the next morning.

"No," he said eating his toasted bagel.

"So who sent themselves pictures of when I dressed up as a sexy cat for Halloween, because clearly I didn't?"

He stood shut, smearing cream cheese on another bagel.

"Sess, I told you I'll handle him."

"He's my good friends little brother, I can't do anything regardless. And why did he have your phone. He possibly saw those photos as well and sent it to himself."

"I saw what he was doing to my phone okay. Stop acting jealous."

"What if it was the other way around?"

"I'll kill her and you." Rin said. She stole his bagel and left the kitchen.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. That was his girl.

* * *

"Rin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you." He did, but not the way it happened.

"Bankotsu, I have a guy that I want to marry. I'm sorry if you though-"

"I like you Rin. I think that you're the most gorgeous female I have ever seen. I know you have a man, but I think you deserve someone better, someone your age, like me."

Rin couldn't believe him. He confessed to her in the library of their school, with many people looking.

"I'm sorry, he may be older but that doesn't matter. I love him, and if you can't respect that then we can't be friends." She gathered her things and left the library.

She was hurt. She was getting close to him, but he messed it all up. She couldn't deny it, if there was no Sesshomaru she would have gave him a chance.

She ignored her true feelings and called the man she truly loved.

"He's probably upset with me."

"That's good, and then he won't go after you." He was relieved.

"Sess, I'm glad you entered my life."

"Hmm, you sound upset Rin. Did you have feelings for him?" Rin blushed. She felt she was caught.

"I would never leave you for him, but I was attracted to him." She admitted.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Doesn't matter you're mine, I wouldn't hand you over to him or anyone."

Rin laughed. "Till death do us part."

* * *

It was almost Christmas Eve. Through these last few weeks, Rin and Bankotsu decided to stay friends, but more distant from each other. She surprisingly passed all her passes with Bs, and Kanna announced her engagement to Kohaku. It was a wonderful day to start Christmas shopping.

She already purchased Kanna, a perfume that she wanted for months now. Kohaku, a watch. Inuyasha wanted Rin to bake him her brownies he loved so much. She brought Kagome a dress that she wanted to wear for New Years but couldn't get it anywhere. She bought Sota the Xbox one, her grandfather a stain steel teapot, and her mom, real pearls. The only one that was missing was Sesshomaru, she didn't know what to get him. Last Christmas she got him a scarf, that he still wears to this day, but she wanted to get him something more special.

Rin passed by a jewelry store and saw a wedding band.

"Is it to your liking? It's pure gold, starting at $15,000." The sales associate said as he eyed Rin's outfit. He had a feeling she came from money, and she was quite beautiful.

Rin nodded and take a picture of the ring, she sent it to Kanna. Kanna called her.

"Get it, it fits him." She said quickly before hanging up on her. Who calls during class?

"I'll take it," Rin gave the sales associate the size and other information needed for the ring.

"It will be ready in time for Christmas, please return on the 24th before 2pm."

"Thanks, I'll see you then."

On Christmas Eve, Rin will be proposing to Sesshomaru. What could go wrong?

* * *

**Two chapters down! Damn I'm good...I took out my wisdom teeth so I'm dying. Please keep me in your prayers, review and love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was a bit surprise when I saw more views for chapter 9 instead of 8. Did people not realize I added two chapters? Oh well, if you haven't read it please do, I don't want to cause no confusion. Rin is nineteen now. It's been a year since she started living with Sesshomaru and many things have occurred. Now Rin has decided to propose to her fiancée and move on with their lives.**

* * *

It was the dawn of Christmas Eve, and Rin was awake wrapping up presents to give to her loved ones. Sesshomaru's ring won't arrive until noon that day, so Rin had to make the perfect excuse to leave their room.

She delicately ran her fingers against the light blue wrapping paper. She was so excited. Rin placed the gift in a huge red bag with the other presents.

"Rin, why are you up so early?" Sesshomaru said coming out the room shirtless.

He was a temptation she couldn't resist.

"Nothing Sess, I'm wrapping up presents." She answered. Rin rose up from the couch and went over to her man. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I miss you," he said.

Rin smiled and kissed his lips lovingly. "I'll be there soon, don't worry, go back to sleep."

"Hmm," he groaned. He did as he was told and went back to bed.

Rin looked back to see all of her items in place. She was satisfied with the results. Rin guided her body back to bed next to the man she loves.

* * *

Rin awoke to see the time. It was almost two o clock. Damn Sesshomaru, he had to have his way with her. Stupid mutt. Rin quickly showered and left to the jewelry shop.

She arrived there just in time to get the ring. Rin was all messed up; the store was this close to close for the holidays. She apologized and received the gift. She placed it in her purse and went back to the car, where their chauffeur was waiting. Rin went back home to find Sesshomaru shocked to see her.

"Where were you? I went out for a quick minute and you were gone."

"I needed something from the store." Rin lied.

Sesshomaru eyed her suspiciously. "Which was?"

"Pads," she said.

Sesshomaru never liked the topic of the menstrual cycle. He nodded and went to the room. Rin slumped down to the floor. She was so scared.

* * *

That night Rin and Sesshomaru went over to her mother's house to exchange gifts. At midnight they opened their gifts. Rin's mother hugged her and Sesshomaru for the lovely gift. Kagome screamed, Inuyasha was ecstatic and called her the best sister in law, Kanna cried, and Kohaku was grateful.

Rin felt so happy that her closest family and friends were celebrating Christmas with her. Sesshomaru told her that her present was at home. His was also resting in her bag at home.

Rin and Sesshomaru drove back home around one in the morning. Rin ran to the room to get his gift. She came out to see Sesshomaru on one knee with a bouquet of red roses. Rin froze, he handed her the roses. She grabbed the flowers and held it close to her body. Sesshomaru's right hand went into his pocket and took out a black suede box. He stared at Rin. Her chocolate brown eyes were forming tears. He chuckled as he grabbed her left hand.

"I knew I was going to marry you, the minute I saw you. I was never the type to fall in love or believe in it, and now I'm asking the most perfect woman in the world to be my wife." He opened the box to reveal a dime sized Diamond ring with a white gold band.

"It's...beautiful." She said.

He gave her his first genuine smile as he placed the ring on her left ring finger. He rose slowly up to his normal height. Rin stared at her ring. She didn't even feel the thorns poking at her. Her face faced his. She grabbed his shirt and brought him down to her level.

They passionately kissed. Rin broke away from his lips. He growled in disappointment.

"No fair, I was supposed to propose to you." She said.

He was utterly confused. Rin giggled as she took out his present. She showed him his gift before he placed it on his ring finger. She kissed it lightly before kissing his lips once more.

Sesshomaru picked up Rin from the floor and ran to bedroom.

"We have to celebrate our engagement," he joked, closing the door to the world. It was only Rin and Sesshomaru. No one else belonged.

* * *

"Seriously, that's a huge ring. I love it, how much was it?" Kanna asked as she eyed Rin's ring.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." the girls were relaxing on the couch in Rin's apartment. Kanna came over to spend Christmas with her best friend.

"By the way, where is he?" Kanna looked around the room.

"Visiting his mother, and then he has to work for a bit." Rin answered.

"Aw, he loves his mommy." Kanna teased. "When are you going to be a mommy Rin?"

Rin stared at her. Her eyes widened. "Pregnant? I haven't given it much thought. I want to finish school first, but if I get pregnant then I get pregnant. We haven't really protected ourselves so who knows." Rin stated. She was resting against the black pillows with her legs on top of Kanna's.

"What if you are? I do see you getting fatter." Kanna admitted.

Rin slapped her leg. "Am not!" she yelled. She settled on the couch again. What if she was? She reminded herself about today's date. Damn. This will really be complicated.

Rin arose from the coach and led Kanna to the bathroom. She took out a few pregnancies tests.

"Give me a few minutes," she told her best friend.

Rin and Kanna waited impatiently. When time was up Rin and Kanna looked at the items. Each test came out positive. Rin and Kanna faced each other. One screamed in horror, as the other screamed for joy.

"I'm so happy for you Rin!"

"What the hell? No, I can't be...when was it? Don't tell me it was that night we fought over Bankotsu. No it couldn't be, it had to be when we were bored at home because it snowed." she said to herself. "It was the fifth of December, or was it the sixth?" Rin was going crazy.

Kanna laughed at her best friend. Was she really wondering when she conceived the child? She and Sess must have a healthy sex life.

"Rin, you're pregnant, that's all that counts."

Rin grabbed onto Kanna's shirt.

"Are you nuts? Sesshomaru is going to kill me. This is such a scandal on his part. We just got engaged, I can't be pregnant. Think about it, 'CEO Sesshomaru Takahashi wed a nineteen year old because of pregnancy.' then they'll say something about him raping me, or whatever. He can't afford that."

Kanna removed Rin's gripping hands and held them with one hand. She forced Rin to look at her straight in the eye.

"He doesn't care about that. He loves you, and all his partners know about you Rin. It won't affect his status or money. A baby is a blessing. All you have to do is tell him, and let it go on from there. You can finish next semester and take a break after you give birth. This is so exciting!"

Rin threw herself onto Kanna. Rin didn't know if the tears that fell from her eyes were tears of joy or of sadness.

* * *

After Kanna left, Rin decided to make Sesshomaru his favorite meal. She pulled out his favorite wine, and set their table in a romantic setting. After dinner was made, Rin changed into a sexy gold female Santa outfit that she bought just for today.

Seconds later, Sesshomaru entered his home to look for Rin. He found her in the kitchen serving his plate. He looked at her outfit. It was appealing to his eyes. He sniffed the air. Yum. Sesshomaru wondered what the special occasion was. Did she want to continue to celebrate last night?

"Hi baby," Rin said as she walks up to kiss him.

"I should hurry home more often, if I'm going to get treated like this all the time." he teased.

Rin removed his coat and briefcase. "Trust me, this is once in a lifetime," Rin said.

Sesshomaru sat down while Rin placed his plate in front of him. She poured him a glass of his favorite wine. "Who are you? And where's the real Rin?"

Rin pursued her lips up in annoyance. "Shut up," she said.

He chuckled, "there's my Rin."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Are you done yet?" the plate and wine were almost empty.

"Is there something you have to tell me?" he was a bit concerned now.

Rin slowly went to his side. Sesshomaru looked up to face her, and then he looked at her hand when she placed it on her stomach. Sesshomaru's body was numb. He faced her once more. His amber eyes were confused...was she...?

Rin nodded to confirm his question. Sesshomaru saw the tears fall from her eyes. He quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he confessed.

Rin cried harder when Sesshomaru went on his knees and kissed her belly.

"I love you as well," he said to their unborn child.

Rin bought his head closer to her body as she embraced him. "I took four tests, and they all said positive. I don't know how far along I am."

Sesshomaru got up from the floor and picked Rin up; he carried her to the room and placed her on the bed.

"I want to get married on New Year's." he said.

Rin shook her head. "I can't make a wedding in a few days Sess," she refused.

He sighed. "Fine, at least city hall for now."

Rin laughed at his angry face and agreed. To make her man feel better she kissed him.

"I love you," she said back.

* * *

**OMG! She's pregnant! That wasn't part of the plan, but it happened. Next chapter, city hall wedding, it's not the last chapter don't worry, and it's probably going to be super short. Again read chapter eight to ease the confusion and REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Forgive me; I don't know how a city hall marriage works. I'm just writing it like it was a real one. On with the story...**

* * *

Rin sat across from her worst nightmare. She was tall, about five foot ten, and without heels. She was beautiful beyond compare. Her white hair was styled in a high pony tail that made her looks ten years younger, minus the possible Botox she added to her flawless face. Rin's worst nightmare was her mother in law, Sesshomaru's mother.

Rin couldn't avoid eye contact from her. It was hard with her amber eyes boring into your soul.

"So, you're telling me that your nineteen, almost twenty year old, fiancée is pregnant?" She said looking at both Sesshomaru and Rin. She sighed with such frustration. Her left hand cradled her forehead as she leaned into it. "You couldn't wait until she at least graduated college."

"I'm sorry mother." Rin said. She felt so bad.

She stared at Rin. "Rin, I'm not angry. It came out wrong, but I was told that no marriage or children will come about until after you have graduated. I was in your shoes before Rin. I was pregnant with Sesshomaru my senior year. Lucky for you, you found a man that had a stable job. Taisho was a graduate student, working at night to provide for us. I should congratulations and I'm happy, but please be careful. A child is not easy. You'll technically be a teen mother, well perhaps not since your birthday is coming up. But the point is I want you and Sesshomaru to be happy and safe. I may seem harsh, but I do care for you two."

Rin was speechless. His mother wasn't the type to be so gushy about her feelings, but here she was telling her son how much she cared for him and Rin. Rin subconsciously rubbed her belly. One mother down, another to go.

* * *

Two hours later, Rin was watching her mother cook her favorite meal. This was the first time Rin really visited her home without it being a huge celebration. Sesshomaru was helping his mother in law cook. He was such a great man.

"I'm so happy, you called me yesterday. I love when you and Kagome come over. First you leave, and now Kagome is moving in with Inuyasha. Can you believe that I'll be a grandmother in a few months?" Mrs. Higurashi said. She served Rin and Sesshomaru's plate, while preparing hers.

"I know it's amazing. Being a mother was something, but a grandmother is such a different experience." She said as she sat down at the head of the table. "So what do you want to tell me?" She picked the meal with her fork. She gave Rin, a bewildered look.

Rin averted her eyes from her mother. She looked down and then looked at Sesshomaru. The direction of her face went back to her mother. "Umm, well, I-I..." Her face was red.

"She's pregnant," Sess announced.

Rin turned back to sess. _Are you crazy?_ Her face showed.

Mrs. Higurashi eyes widened. They went back and forth between her daughter and her boyfriend. "Really? Rin, you're expecting as well."

Rin shyly looked at her mother and nodded.

She stood up from her chair and hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy. I can't believe it."

"Seriously, you're happy? Aren't you mad? I mean the whole 'young mother' thing, doesn't it bother you?"

She shook her head. "I married your dad at a young age as well and I had Kagome way before I was twenty five." She smiled at Rin. "Now I'm going to have two grandchildren. How exciting!"

Rin cried in her mother's arms. She was so grateful to have a mother like her.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Rin's pregnant too." Their mother announced.

Kagome gapped at her sister. Her mouth spread into a bright smile. The Higurashi women huddled in a group hug. Life was wonderful.

* * *

"Today was exhausting, Sess. I don't even want to think about when we are parents." Rin said as she lifted her quilt and settled into her bed.

Sess was already in bed reading a document for work. To Rin, he looked hot with glasses. The business man chuckled at his fiancée.

"We'll be fine. We have your mother, Jaken, Sota, Kanna, and a few others."

Rin eyed him with a sceptical look. "What about your mother?"

Sesshomaru placed the document on his nightstand next to him. "My mother wasn't really someone who was affectionate, it's no surprise. I was a cold bastard growing up."

Rin giggled. "Don't worry, babe, you're still a cold bastard...just not towards me." Rin teased.

Sesshomaru kissed Rin's lips. "Never," he said as he placed his glasses on the document. He shut off the lights.

The happy parents to be slept the night away.

* * *

"Do you, Sesshomaru Takahashi, take Rin Higurashi as your wife?" The city hall preacher asked.

"I do," he said.

Sesshomaru smiled at Rin. He believed she looked absolutely beautiful in her long white goddess like dress. Rin stared at her man. She made him dress in the first suit that they met in.

"And do you, Rin Higurashi, take Sesshomaru Takahashi as your husband?" He said to Rin now.

Rin nodded. "I do."

The preacher stared at the happy couple. He hoped that this couple lasted a long time. They seemed so in love with each other.

"Witnesses, please sign the wedding license." Inuyasha and Kanna went forth to where the paper was. Inuyasha signed first, then Kanna. They stepped back to their position besides the couple.

Rin and Sesshomaru were called to sign next. They signed quickly and faced the preacher.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi. You may kiss the bride."

Sesshomaru kissed Rin so patiently that everyone in the room, even the preacher had to look away.

"I love you," the tall male said.

Rin hugged her husband. "I love you too."

* * *

"Congratulations!" The group said.

The party was currently in the residence of Rin's former home. Kanna hugged her best friend. She really deserved this happiness.

"You know I love you," she said.

"I love you too best friend." Rin confessed.

"Gather around everyone," Rin's grandfather announced.

The girls stood by Sesshomaru, while the boys stood by Rin. The timer went off and the picture was taken. They took a few more with Rin and Sesshomaru kissing each other and showing affection. After the pictures were taken, Rin looked around the room and none of her loved ones had a frown on their face. She was so thankful for everything. Rin couldn't believe she was now married to Sesshomaru Takahashi.

She wrapped her arms around her belly. This child is the combination of her and Sesshomaru's love. She couldn't ask for anything more. Now all that is left is to finish what she can before the child is born. Rin can't wait to see her bundle of joy.

* * *

**I know super short. I told you! This story might be on hiatus until April or so because school is killing me, I have other stories to finish, and I have writers block at the moment. So if you guys, my beautiful people can please send me suggestions through the review or PM. I would really appreciate it. I want to finish this story the way you guys want me to. Until next time!**


End file.
